


Who are the dreamers?

by Red_Alice



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 49,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Alice/pseuds/Red_Alice
Summary: Sunset Boulevard
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset Boulevard

  


01.

利亚姆他后悔了。

他后悔在两年零八个月前看到诺尔盖勒格带着一个棕发男孩进房门的那一瞬间他不该掉头走掉，而是该上去跟诺尔盖勒格打一架，好让他的脑袋没有彻底坏掉。

世上的事情只分两种，没有和无数次。

第二天他喝醉酒后骂诺尔是个草屁股的基佬，诺尔冷笑一声，没有理他，利亚姆为此大发雷霆，和诺尔扭打成一片，两人光荣负伤之后谁也没再提那一晚上的事情。

但不提不代表不存在，利亚姆选择性失明的后果就是自己也不小心睡上了诺尔盖勒格的床。

清晨七点半，面包店烘培出第一批涂了厚厚黄油的羊角面包。二英镑一个，简直就是奢侈品。

利亚姆肚子很饿，但他没有胃口。

一旁的盖姆像是在逛迪斯尼的少女，问他要巧克力可颂还是牛角面包。

不，他什么都不要，他想排在他前面点咖啡的诺尔盖勒格被美国佬那五颜六色的甜甜圈毒害而死。

加州早晨艳阳高照，气温高达华氏82.4度。

在满是短袖沙滩裤的人群中，盖勒格两人穿得像是上世纪偷渡到美国的落魄乡绅。

如果宾馆有监视头的话，可以把时间调到两个小时前，就能听到十二层的楼道一声嘭门的巨响。一个气急败坏，长得与前一天在附近一万人体育场开演唱会的绿洲主唱挺像的男人从房门出来。

在冲了半小时的热水浴之后，利亚姆望着镜子里的自己，年轻，帅气，每一个女孩会为之倾心的脸孔，一切都很完美，除了下腹和大腿上到处被吸允出的红痕。

见鬼的，诺尔盖勒格难道对个人都那么饥渴的么？

利亚姆盖勒格涂上了巡演带的香水，穿上一件黑色夹克，带上丝巾，全副武装，好遮住诺尔盖勒格在他身上留下遍地开花的红色吻痕。

你们或许该听听你们的母亲明智建议，在书店买一本“一个英国人在美国不能做的五十件事”，然后在漫长的大西洋飞行旅程中好好研读一番这部著作。那你就能在某个章节看到加州是个充满同性恋酒吧的可怕地方，你们不能大大方方走进一家装潢可疑，亮着紫色霓虹灯的酒吧，这绝非美国佬的品味低下，而是告诉你里面会有穿着热裤的男人，在舞台上搔首弄姿，不知男女的半裸脱衣舞者。

书里应该再用血红的大写英文写道，如果你还是个曼彻斯特来的，有着白皮肤绿眼睛的逼，那你可完蛋了，因为那些美国基佬眼里你可就是个掉进狼穴的羊肉，还撒上胡椒粉的那种。

所以当你和你那文盲老哥进酒吧的那一刻，你们就该好好想想怎么和那些妖孽说，我们只是个走错地方的傻逼，你看，兄弟，虽然我和我哥穿着挺骚的紧身牛仔裤，但这真的只是英国人的正常打扮。

他难道得跟个遥远东方的殉道者一样抱着”我不下地狱，谁下地狱“的觉悟吗？

不，见鬼，他才不干呢。就算他要下地狱，也得扯个陪葬的。

比如现在，利亚姆在被一个化着浓妆的男人热吻的同时，他另一只手则紧紧抓着想要出门的诺尔盖勒格。

谁说过一句话来着，噢，是了，欢迎到美国，这是一个自由的国度。

02.

第二天，你们没算准时差的母亲在清晨五点半打来了慰问电话。

而她的两个没见过世面的儿子，在踏上美国大陆的第三天，就被这里的“make love，not war“的文化所荼毒，滚上了床单。

“噢，一切都好，吃得惯……对，下午到日落大道。“

感谢一个没有视频电话的年代，让一个家庭电话显得不那么尴尬。利亚姆把头埋在枕头里，喊了一句圣母玛利亚。

你们离“一切都好“差的也不远，不过一个大西洋的距离。你该看看诺尔盖勒格接起电话的那个搞笑样子的，他正用着他所有的脑细胞想着昨晚到底喝了多少美国佬的龙舌酒才会和自己的弟弟滚到一张床上的，以及如何敷衍他们亲爱的母亲那不带换气的叮嘱，别喝太多酒，别鬼混了，别和你弟弟打架……

换做平时，利亚姆肯定会放声大笑的，然而今天他只能跟个怂货一样趴在他哥旁边，他怀疑昨天他不是和诺尔盖勒格上床了，而是对方用日本刀把他的屁股给捅了。

利亚姆在活了人生第三十六个年头之后终于搞明白了为什么你看不出街上哪些人喜欢男人，哪些人喜欢女人。因为穿上衣服，喷上点香水，没个傻逼会在脖子上挂着自己昨天和个男人睡了。你还是得过着狗屎一样的日子，你还有十多场演唱会要唱，难道他得抱着被子让诺尔盖勒格还给他宝贵的贞操么？

狗屎，不就是和自己的亲哥滚了一次床单么，没什么大不了的。

利亚姆在冲了三十分钟的热水浴之后搞懂了一个人生真理，那就是永远别想搞明白什么是人生。

早上九点，宾馆堆放着大大小小的黑箱器材。加州的巡逻警车已经第二次驻足打量你们，以为你们是欧洲来的军火走私犯。

平时在舞台上耍酷的几个逼现在正和矿工苦工一样搬着沉重的乐器器材，诺尔盖勒格则举着一张五刀买来的美国地图和司机讨论着接下来的路程要花几时几秒，俨然一个剥削苦力的矿工头子。

你说他？噢，兄弟，换做平时他还会搬搬自己的行李，可今天没门，不可能的，兄弟。

利亚姆戴着太阳眼镜，站在诺尔和司机旁，像是对他们的谈话很感兴趣。

“对，日落大道，就是比利怀德拍过的那部电影。“

日落大道，一条横穿洛杉矶和比佛利山的著名大道，从洛杉矶市中心驶出，沿途你能看到格洛丽亚·斯旺森住的那栋破落的豪宅，住满有钱人的白金三角区，再往前些，便是一望无际的太平洋海。

那里有世界上最美的落日。

挺着啤酒肚的司机仍涛涛不觉背诵着杂货铺买来的洛杉矶旅游手册，而他并没有意识到文艺熏陶盖勒格兄弟这个行为是多么的带有喜剧色彩，因为两人和他平时碰到的穿戴路易斯威登包包的欧洲文化人不一样，他们只是想来捞一笔美国佬的钱而已。

也许是终于发觉眼前站着两个文化水平不高的土鳖，这个可怜货把目标转向了盖姆，一个绿洲里唯一看起来读了几本书的文化人，烂好人盖姆只得耐心得听司机讲落日大道比佛利山上的哪个富豪家里养了几只狗。

诺尔盖勒格这个烂人则无比专注地研究着美国地图，像是能找到些加利福尼亚淘金热剩下的金子似的，无视了身旁双手插在牛仔裤里盯着他的利亚姆。

“你不觉得良心过不去吗？”

利亚姆问诺尔，他们两人在八十七华氏度的高温下穿着西装夹克，热得头上冒汗，可能下一秒就要被加州的太阳晒晕过去。

“很不幸，和你组乐队之后，我就再没听说过这个词了。”

诺尔可能是终于研究完金矿的位置，把地图整齐的叠好塞进了口袋。

“你个烂人，你对你弟弟做那些和卖的做的……”

“什么？上了你？”

“贱人。”

“哈。”

  
  
Chapter 2  


03.

曼彻斯特的冬天，动物冬眠，利亚姆发烧感冒，盖勒格一家人都习以为常的四季规律。

就如同一个生活在冰天雪地的北极熊感冒了一样好笑，一个曼彻斯特人每年冬天都被冻得发烧就是个笑话。

晚上九点，好孩子睡觉的时间，十一岁的利亚姆把脸埋在枕头里，心想明天怎么能去学校，他这副怂样子简直逊爆了。

寒风把卧室的窗户吹得吱呀作响，利亚姆看另一张床上埋头写歌的诺尔。

诺尔留着一个好笑的刘海，十六岁的他看起来有些发育不良。穿着深蓝色的绵衬衫，靠着墙壁角落，在昏暗的床头柜灯下写他的情歌。

“现在不流行写情歌了，傻逼。“利亚姆鼻音严重，声音像是隔了两层海绵的厚实。

“至少我还有个写的对象。”诺尔用笔挠挠头，不理利亚姆。

“噢，我也有，班上的女孩都爱我。”利亚姆忘记了自己已经高烧三十八度，还试着清点上个情人节他收到了几盒饼干。

“哈，小屁孩，你真的知道什么叫爱吗？”诺尔被逗笑了。

“贱人，像你知道的样子。”

“如果你爱一个人，那你就会想和她看日出日落，把最好的时光都陪她做傻逼事，最好的歌都给她，知道了么，小鬼。“

十一岁的利亚姆估计没有记住诺尔的话，他只想着明天怎么能不让班上的那群贱人笑话他红肿的鼻子。利亚姆暗暗想着要让保罗给自己烫个炫酷的金发，好在冬天的雪地里第一眼就看到他。利亚姆昏昏沉沉地打算着他的伟大计划，在温暖的被窝和诺尔铅笔悉悉索索的写字声中安然睡去。

04.

利亚姆知道自己是个容易感冒发烧的逼，所以每年在伦敦要进入该死的阴雨季节他就会乖乖跑到西班牙或是意大利度假，好不像个可怜货一样贴着冰贴咬着温度计问医生我什么时候退烧。

温暖的阳光，泳池，比基尼美女，过去的十几年他安然的度过了那几个最寒冷的凛冬。但利亚姆没想到在阳光能把人晒成傻逼的加州，他也能高烧发到认不出北，你可以看看他在巡演巴士上醒来的时候一脚没踏稳摔在地上的怂样，他差点吓死了一旁经过的盖姆，可怜的盖姆，以为自己险些成为一桩命案的第一目击者。

利亚姆用毛巾堵着被磕出鼻血的鼻子，心想哪怕以后给他二十万英镑他都不会再来美国这个破地方了。利亚姆盖勒格和美利坚合众国两性相克，巡演前该找个巫婆给他占卜占卜，告诉他接下来的一个月不要踏上一个有穿热裤跳钢管舞的妖魔鬼怪的国度，他肯定照做不误。

当生存变成第一刚需时，利亚姆盖勒格发现他能做出不少妥协。比如经纪人告诉利亚姆在旅游旺季的洛杉矶能订到房间就该谢天谢地了，哪怕这是一家挺寒碜的小宾馆，然后你还得和你哥一起分享一间双人房；或是比如乐队里的逼们打算去附近的星级日料店吃一顿海鲜刺身时，利亚姆得吃下退烧药乖乖躺在房间里睡觉。利亚姆觉得自己的脑子快烧得冒烟，而诺尔盖勒格这个贱人把行李扔进了房间，告诉他，托你的福，乐队得在这多呆一个礼拜，好不让接下来的巡演被一个病恹恹的主唱搞得一团糟。

利亚姆心想等他烧退了，他一定要把诺尔盖勒格打到再说不出这种逼话来。

而现在，他没有理诺尔的冷嘲热讽，利亚姆把发烫的脸颊靠着柔软的枕头，在阵阵温和的晚风中沉入梦乡。

梦里的曼彻斯特下着大雪，地上是被行人踩得融化的泥泞雪水，他们住的街区没有人有钱买车，马路积了一层白雪，反射着刺眼的阳光。

第二天一早，佩吉摸了摸利亚姆的额头，勒令他得在家养病。利亚姆烧得神志不清，不过在听到不用去学校后，他还是觉得烧得挺值的。

发着烧的利亚姆在家里无所事事，披着一件诺尔的绵大衣在客厅里望窗外的大雪。牵着孩子上学的母亲，抱着孩子的父亲，其乐融融的一家。还没抽条的利亚姆撇撇嘴，紧了紧身上穿得诺尔的衣服。

佩吉要工作到傍晚，保罗要打工，诺尔要上学，家里冷冷清清，利亚姆开了后花园的门，想看看佩吉养的那些宝贝玫瑰有没有被冻死。

十一点的曼彻斯特，天空没有一丝云朵。利亚姆心想，神啊，不管是谁都好，别丢下我一个人。神明像是听到了一个十一岁的男孩微不足道的愿望，利亚姆听到了一声门响。是佩吉回来给他做中饭的吗，还是保罗？利亚姆走到门口，看见诺尔正拍着肩上的细雪。

诺尔盖勒格又翘课了，对方可能是把昨天写的情歌塞给女友之后发现再没有呆在学校的理由，在中午十二点就早早回到了家。

不过利亚姆打算今天就不告诉佩吉诺尔又翘课了，因为门口那个被冻得咳嗽的人给你买了一份你爱吃的土豆煎饼。

  
  
Chapter 3  


05.

利亚姆是被诺尔盖勒格那个贱人弄醒的。

你说他怎么知道这是诺尔？很简单兄弟，你见过哪个妞会用满是吉他手茧的手来摸你的额头，顺你的头发？你说或许是盖姆或是安迪？不，没可能的，利亚姆太熟悉诺尔这个逼了，他摸人的脸的步骤二十年都不带换的，你的眼睛，颧骨，鬓角然后是嘴唇。要是冬天，那双手上还会有冻疮膏的药油味道，诺尔盖勒格十六岁的时候弹吉他弹出冻疮之后每年冬天就得像个女人一样包包里揣着一盒防冻疮的药膏，为了艺术的伟大牺牲，呵。

加州夏季平均温度华氏八十三度，诺尔盖勒格没有擦他寒碜的药膏，取而代之的是烟味，和摸过纸钞之后留下的涩味，利亚姆皱了皱眉，醒了。

加州夏季傍晚，晚上九点的太阳迟迟不落，你们的房间与游泳池只隔了一层热带植被，加州的年轻姑娘们的笑声个个都像是啦啦队训练过的，穿透性强到在房内的利亚姆都能听得清清楚楚。

美国佬的退烧药看起来挺灵，利亚姆觉得脑袋不像下午那样快要爆炸，眼前诺尔盖勒格的脸也没有糊成马赛克，你还能数一数对方脸上的法令纹又增加了几条。他的嗅觉恢复之后，利亚姆闻到了一股淡淡的香味。

“盖姆给你打包的剩菜。“

一袋附近中餐馆的外卖。海鲜虾仁粥，和些亚洲人的精致小甜点。那群逼估计是发现要在这里再付上一礼拜的宾馆钱后放弃了豪华的日料店，转去中餐馆吃些炒饭汤面填饱肚子，谁知道绿洲经费被那些贱人独吞了多少，利亚姆在内心气愤，但一天没吃东西的他也不再计较为什么不是牛排红酒，饥饿是最好的佐料，利亚姆拿起一块沾了白糖的糕点，咬了一口，是玫瑰馅的。

他喝完了海鲜粥，吃了两块玫瑰糕，没有碰蜜饯果茶，那玩意太甜了，兄弟，只有诺尔这个娘炮才爱喝。这期间他还听着游泳池旁那些十六七岁的美国年轻人的笑声，加州的阳光让这些小孩变得格外神经质，那些有着啦啦队大嗓门的姑娘大声喊着自己男友的名字，好让全世界都知道他的男友叫杰克。

茶饱饭足，利亚姆觉得自己又是一个逼了。他把下午那些糟心事归咎于早餐糟糕的巧克力可颂和低血糖，他现在不再呼吸困难，头晕得找不到北，很好很好，他还有力气把身上出了汗贴着他皮肤的衣服换了，顺便洗个澡，好穿上行李箱里散发着洗衣粉香味的干净t恤。

“嘿。“

利亚姆开始脱身上的t恤。

“嘿！”

诺尔冲他喊了第二声。

利亚姆停下脱衣服的动作。

“你个傻逼，你想做什么？”

“洗澡，贱人。”

“我没见过哪个高烧的逼洗澡的。”

“你现在见到了。”

诺尔盖勒格骂了一句，告诉他他下次宁可照顾一只猴子也不想照顾利亚姆盖勒格，他是这个世界上最作的作货。

“嘿，听着，我不管你巡演结束以后高烧发到四十度还想跟个作货一样洗他妈几次澡，但现在你不能洗。”

利亚姆盖勒格关系到诺尔接下来银行账户要入账的几十万英镑会不会打水漂，现在利亚姆在诺尔盖勒格的眼中是个值二十万英镑的逼，而这个逼正准备作作死，看看发高烧的病人洗了澡之后会不会死。

06.

曼彻斯特的春天迟迟不到，三月份的天冷得窗户结上了一层薄薄的冰霜。利亚姆的感冒从二月带到了三月，一个最糟糕的冬季，南飞的候鸟都回来了，他的感冒还是该死的没好。你该看看他前一天在学校里怎么被高年级的逼嘲笑是个红鼻子的棕发姑娘的，好在利亚姆狠狠揍了那个嘴贱的人一顿让他碰掉了一颗乳牙，对方大喊着妈妈的样子简直就是他见过最好的圣诞礼物。哈，活该，利亚姆内心大笑。

当然了，他们三对一，哪怕牛逼如利亚姆，你碰上三个逼一起来对付你，挂上点彩也情有可原不是么。这是战勋，十一岁的利亚姆内心这么安慰自己。

那年冬天，十六岁的诺尔盖勒格买了一把吉他，换了两个女友，身高长了几毫米，还学会了怎么用热毛巾给一个带伤的低烧病人擦身。

“利亚姆，你就是个作货。“诺尔蹲在床边，看自己弟弟身上上了碘酒的伤口。

十一岁的利亚姆还没长开，更像个待发育的孩子，又瘦又白的背上一片青肿看起来有些触目惊心。

“狗屎，我把那个贱人打到嘴里全是血，看看他那个怂样，差点尿裤子。“

诺尔擦完了背，让利亚姆把裤子脱了。

“不，我自己能擦。“利亚姆扭扭捏捏，拽着睡裤，有些尴尬。十一岁的利亚姆也是要面子的，他可不想让他的哥哥给他处理臂部的伤口，他想起来学校医务室那次称得上羞辱的上药体验，那个医务室上了年纪的老女人一边训斥他是个闯祸精，一边还在他的屁股上上了最疼的一种消毒酒精，啊，该死。

“你以为我很想看你的屁股吗？我更想给身材火爆的金发女郎上药。“诺尔蹲的腰部酸痛，和利亚姆分享一个卧室的坏处就是你的母亲把你当作了他的贴身保姆。

诺尔，照顾好你的弟弟。诺尔，你的弟弟烧退了吗？诺尔，给你弟弟换药了吗？

诺尔盖勒格心想他迟早有一天要搬出去住，好一辈子不再看见自己的作货弟弟。

而现在，他得想个办法让利亚姆这个作货脱下他的裤子，好不让臂部那些伤口化脓感染，他可不想陪着利亚姆去医院打针，最近的医院也得乘一小时的巴士，见鬼的。

利亚姆以为他是个男人了，但也不看看自己还跟个刚上小学的小屁孩一样的瘦瘪身材，一头姑娘似的柔软棕发，利亚姆最恨被当作姑娘，但他真该自我反省一下一个爱穿漂亮衣服的作货被当作姑娘不是没有道理的。他数不清被邻居夸“你的妹妹长得真漂亮的“次数和利亚姆为此发飙骂对方是个瞎子的次数。诺尔在想一个正常的弟弟在这个时候就该大大方方把裤子脱了，而不是像利亚姆那样死死拽着睡裤，像诺尔是要图谋不轨干些什么的样子。

呵，利亚姆连接吻是什么感受都不知道。

最后诺尔用一张曼城的足球门票换来了一个顺利的上药时间，他不仅牺牲了自己晚上的写歌时间还得倒贴一张几磅的门票，诺尔盖勒格应该给自己的中间姓氏改成诺尔‘圣人‘盖勒格，他简直就是个烂好人了。

利亚姆趴在床上，而诺尔跨坐在自己弟弟的腿上，当然他没真的坐下去把利亚姆压死，他把力气都放在自己脚上，看看他是多么善解人意。利亚姆不吭一声，跟个憋气的猫一样把脸埋在枕头里，挺好挺好，诺尔可以专心给他弟弟的屁股上药了。

当诺尔的手碰到对方臂部上的肉的时候，利亚姆抗议的大叫，告诉他他的手冷的和外面的冰一样。诺尔为此报复性地把整个手盖在了对方还有些肉的屁股上。

“贱人!”

利亚姆抽着鼻子，大声嚷嚷诺尔是个贱货。等他以后赚钱了之后要用钱砸死对方，看来利亚姆对自己被一张曼城球票收买心有不甘。

诺尔笑了，说他没见过一个只会和人打架的逼能赚钱的。

“你该查查领失业救济金的地方，你除了打架还会什么？”

“闭嘴，反正我就是会有很多钱，几十万英镑，成为一个百万富翁。“

诺尔今年再没听过比这个更好笑的笑话了，甚至比告诉他曼彻斯特的春天开出了迎春花还要好笑。

  
  
Chapter 4  


07.

不是人人都能和格洛丽亚·斯旺森一样拍了一部《日落大道》之后迎来事业第二春，成为默片女主角中唯几没有被时代抛弃的宠儿。事实证明诺尔盖勒格离格洛丽亚·斯旺森的外表差了一个好莱坞，08年一首不卖座的《Falling down》并没有唤回西方乐迷沉迷于当代流行天后的心，他们要碧昂斯，他们要小甜甜，那些更配薯条可乐，兄弟。

利亚姆心想，总有一天英国bbc会请人来录一个利亚姆盖勒格名言警句的，听听几个月前他是怎么反对美巡的，他从来没奢望过抓住美国佬吃太多汉堡芝士而堵塞的大脑，这是个没有摇滚的烂地方，而那些被印着富兰克林的绿纸钞勾得鬼迷心窍的逼们说着美国佬是如何出手阔绰，拜托，那对方也得是席琳迪翁才行，利亚姆盖勒格可没有唱泰坦尼克号《My heart will go on》的气质，诺尔盖勒格有么，呵，他只能写出首《wonderwall》这首儿歌，可惜美国人不爱足球，没机会听听这个每年赛场上的必唱曲目。

利亚姆从来没这么委屈过自己，兄弟，他回忆着他的美国之旅，这简直就是屎。撞进一个满是穿性感热裤男人的同性恋酒吧，和自己的亲哥上了床，发了个把脑袋烧坏的高烧，摔了一跤磕出鼻血，而现在，他还不能他妈的洗个澡！

诺尔盖勒格威胁他说要是他敢洗澡他就会冲进浴室跟他做那些和卖的做的事情，让他再也爬不进浴室。简直无耻，利亚姆心中怒骂。对方仁慈地施舍给他一条毛巾，对他说他只能沾点热水，擦擦自己的身子，简直混蛋。

得了，利亚姆撇撇嘴，抓着毛巾打算去浴室洗个压根不算澡的澡。他快被身上的汗粘得呼吸不过来，当他正准备拿自己洗得香喷喷的干净衣服时，一震晕眩，他又摔了一跤。这次他没吓死诺尔盖勒格，你不可能吓死他的，兄弟，他也没把自己磕出鼻血，感谢美国人的地毯。利亚姆花了三秒搞清楚了一个高烧病人是不可能有体力去浴室里放个热水，擦擦自己出汗的身子的，你得请个保姆替你做这些，一个有力气把你扛到浴室的保姆。

08.

“该死的，利亚姆，你能乖乖躺着么？“

诺尔盖勒格拉起了地上的利亚姆，对方这时候乖的和只病猫一样。

你从来不会见过比利亚姆更作的人，发烧比起一天不洗澡来说根本不算什么，他宁可烧死在浴室也不要顶着汗味入睡。哪怕剃了短发，利亚姆也要每天洗他那头秀发，好第二天让他看起来像个逼。行李箱里瓶瓶罐罐的香水，用了正常人两倍的柔顺剂，他该请个保姆给他每天穿上这些花哨衣服。

诺尔盖勒格不是他的保姆，该死的，他二十年前就该发誓过的。

房间外那些精力旺盛的美国佬还在玩着跳水游戏，而诺尔盖勒格得抱着一个高烧病人给他换衣服。一个正常的高烧病人该乖乖躺在床上，喝点热水，学会闭上嘴安静睡觉，而不是和利阿姆盖勒格一样在意自己已经一天没换衣服，见鬼，谁在意你有没有换衣服。

诺尔脱下了利亚姆的上衣，对方身上的红痕是自己的杰作，锁骨，胸膛，和下腹。利亚姆比平时沉默，他沉默着让诺尔擦自己的脸，让诺尔捧着他的脸，摸他的脖子和后背。诺尔把利亚姆半拥着给他擦后背，利亚姆把额头乖乖地搁在诺尔的肩上，不吭一声。

不远处一个女孩正放声大笑，让他的男友杰克吻她。

“杰克，吻我吧，说你爱我啊，哈哈哈，那我就答应嫁给你。“

扑通一声，水花溅开的声音。这些姑娘们看来还是相信着爱情的。房间里不再年轻的两人已经不会说些爱不爱的傻逼话了，他们会告诉这个小姑娘，成年人的世界该这么说，“吻我吧，把你的银行卡号给我，然后我就考虑考虑要不要跟你上床。“不过小姑娘的笑声还是没让两人吐槽美国佬也挺纯情，相信着永恒，相信着爱。

阵阵晚风吹进这间窄小的房间，加州的阳光终于偃旗息鼓，黑色的夜在橘红色的天空晕染开来，夕阳西斜，亮起几颗星辰。一个寂静的夜。

当诺尔想去解利亚姆的牛仔裤的时候，利亚姆终于不再不吭一声了。

“我自己可以。“

诺尔一瞬间好像看到了二十多年前那个被揍得满脸挂彩的小屁孩窝在被窝里的可怜样子，眨着一双碧绿色的眼睛问他曼彻斯特的冬天为什么这么冷。如果他不发烧了，他就要去给班里那个最漂亮的姑娘表白，告诉她获得了伟大的利亚姆盖勒格的垂青。

而现在在黑暗中望着你的眼睛已经不是那个傻得找不着北的小鬼了，你可以说利亚姆已经是个男人了，紧紧抿着的薄唇，绷紧的肩膀肌肉，和尽是红色吻痕的下腹。他的身上留着汗渍而有温暖的热气，棕色的短发也搭在额头，发着烧的利亚姆看起来毫无攻击性。

诺尔盖勒格是个不错的写词人，他知道这种时候要是换做一个金发美女他该干什么，他该温柔地抱住那个美人，和她接吻，然后在一个比冰激淋还要甜美的吻结束后告诉她，你把他的心勾走了。

但眼下，诺尔还是忍不住吻上了利亚姆盖勒格的唇，你弟弟的口中还有着晚餐那玫瑰馅糕点的甜味，你搞不懂你为什么会去吻利亚姆，你也不知道利亚姆是不是真的被烧坏了脑子，他没有推开诺尔，而是抓着诺尔的后颈，像是个讨人喜欢的接吻对象该做的那样。

远处的那个叫着杰克的女孩哈哈大笑，告诉杰克他们该回去了。

“杰克，你的吻技太糟了！你得答应我明年，不，后年我生日的时候你要成为一个接吻大师！“

风吹进已经完全变暗的房间，诺尔盖勒格和利亚姆在床上相拥接吻。

  
  
Chapter 5  
Summary:

车车车车，注意避雷……

  
  


09.

诺尔盖勒格仍然记得某个早春的曼彻斯特，利亚姆是如何满脸通红的和诺尔说他做了一个挺色情的梦的。

你再不会看到支支吾吾含糊说着“春梦“两字的利亚姆了，而当时这个每晚仍会看海绵宝宝的小屁孩发现世界上原来除了吹泡泡还有其他事情可做。

利亚姆让诺尔发誓他永远不会把今天的事情说出去，就好像一个梦遗故事值了几百磅似的，在用掉了半盒纸巾之后，利亚姆终于没再像个受惊的小猫一样大惊小怪了。

“所以你梦到了什么？“诺尔打着哈欠，三月份他总是瞌睡，“金发美女跟你接吻？碧姬芭铎那款的？还是你班里的小美女，那个叫什么来着，丽萨？”

“翠茜，不是丽萨。”利亚姆纠正。

“随便叫什么，都没差，那她们在梦里给你做什么？”

“……就接吻。”

“扯淡。”

“就是个挺热情的拥抱，然后就是那个……”

“什么？”

“我不知道，就是碰你那里……”

诺尔被逗得大笑，利亚姆大骂诺尔就是个贱人，扑到诺尔身上，和他打成一片。诺尔揉着利亚姆的棕色短发，恭喜他离成人世界又近了那么几公分。

10.

（车，好孩子不要在发烧时候做剧烈运动，这个世界上只有摇滚明星才能干这种疯狂事情。）

诺尔盖勒格该感谢美国的性文化开放，就算一家加州的破旅馆里面也备着安全套和润滑油，并在五颜六色的套子旁边放了一张同性恋权益的宣传卡片，图片上印着马德里的美好风光和两个牵手的同性恋人，标题叫《四十年的骄傲》。（1）（18年马德里拍摄的同志宣传片，讲得是两个共同走过四十年岁月的同性恋人）

换做平时，诺尔应该会谷歌一下“和发烧病人做爱导致病人病情加重需不需要负刑事责任“，但在你脱了你弟弟的上衣，和牛仔裤之后告诉他，等等，我亲爱的弟弟，让我看看一个发烧病人到底能不能做爱。不，怎么可能，你太高估了诺尔盖勒格的定力了，他是说，当你的床伴是利亚姆盖勒格的时候，你最好念几遍心经，好不让你内心压抑的四十年来对你弟弟的各种怨念发泄在他的屁股上。你得告诉自己，你看，你们俩都饥渴难耐了，但你弟弟估计已经烧成了傻逼，但你还是个正常人，你得温柔点，理智的做完这次爱，好让彼此不像个第一次上床的傻逼一样在第二天垂首感叹真是个胡来的夜晚。

直到利亚姆那个逼红着脸，一脸饥渴得让你摸他的时候你就清楚和利亚姆盖勒格做爱其实是个挺有风险的事情。因为你的智商会跟着你的傻逼弟弟一起消失不见，他可不是苦行僧，该死的。

利亚姆像只猫一样蹭着你，他的下腹和你的在那挺没脸地摩擦着，还一遍遍在你耳旁说他热得不得了了，让你摸他，而你，得颤抖地去把保险套拆开，倒出润滑剂，好声好气地告诉利亚姆，你得用点润滑剂，要不然你的屁股就完蛋了，或是得顺着他的头发哄他，让他别再蹭自己了，你快让他发疯了。

对诺尔来说这简直就是刑罚，你根本不能和那些流莺在一起时尽兴，他们彼此都熟知游戏规则，他们知道该在什么时候抬腰，什么时候软软得勾住你的脖子，什么时候唤气好让他的手指容易进入。利亚姆什么都不懂，你得摸着他，哄他，让他放松，再放松些，这样他才好把用了半瓶润滑剂的手探进对方高热的入口。

是的，高热，诺尔伸进一根手指的时候骂了一句脏话。他不知道自己的耐心能不能坚持到最后给利亚姆做足扩张。

而利亚姆则抿着嘴，不吭一声，紧紧皱着眉头。他叫诺尔贱人，想挣开你放进他身体的手。

“拿出去。”

诺尔伸进第二根手指。

利亚姆想推开诺尔，他不适应身体的异物感，但又压不住身上没有泄的欲火，他拉着诺尔另一只手，让他给自己手淫。

利亚姆紧闭的唇发出几声轻而不觉的低吟，他把脸埋进枕头，棕色的头发随着主人的动作在枕头上留下汗水。

诺尔终究没耐心给利亚姆扩张到三根手指，他觉得自己已经做得不错了，他把利亚姆翻过身，亲吻着他的背，告诉他忍耐一些，会有些疼。

利亚姆在诺尔进入他的那瞬间终究没能忍住，呻吟出声。

利亚姆不怕疼，他被人用酒砸到脑袋流血的时候他都没掉过眼泪。而现在他得紧紧咬着自己的唇，好让自己别像个女人一样叫出声，他觉得他都能尝到血腥味了。

这他妈太疼了，和诺尔盖勒格上床的那些是不是都是些阿富汗当过兵的壮士。这些同性恋到底是怎么能忍受这种被人揍一拳还疼的事的？

而诺尔盖勒格此时估计正在和他的人伦道德战着三观，他发现自己好像不太能那么理智地上他的弟弟，对方体内热得让人觉得自己不是在上床而是在嗑药，一种让人发疯的毒品。

诺尔把头埋在利亚姆的脖子间，艰难地找回着自己的理智。

利亚姆疼的快哭了，或者说已经哭了。对方完全不像享受着性事的样子，诺尔抚着对方的腰，安抚他，让他安静下来。

利亚姆喘着气，在剧烈的疼痛下他第一次感受到了一种难以言喻的快感。

他想去碰自己已经涨到极致的性器，但他根本没力气伸手去碰，他觉得自己要疯了，而诺尔盖勒格那个贱人扶着他的腰，就是不碰他。

“贱人。“

利亚姆被诺尔操到高潮。

凌晨的宾馆，万籁俱寂，人们在一天的劳累之后都已经沉入梦乡。游泳池再没有年轻男女的嬉笑，天上星辰点点，一轮弯月。而房间内，则是一场情事之后的喘息声，几乎轻而不觉，像馥郁的夜晚散发出的香味。

利亚姆从来没体验过这种快感，一种将要溺死的窒息感让他脑内一片混沌，等高潮之后回过神来诺尔在用手摸他的眼。

他很久没掉过眼泪了，他还记得第一次这么掉泪也是因为诺尔盖勒格这个逼，诺尔跟他说，他要和他的女友搬出去住。

是的，那天他也和今天一样，像个怂货一样哭了。

  
  
Chapter 6  


11.

二十四岁的诺尔盖勒格在加入绿洲后不久就把他那一头挺宝贝的刘海给剪了，好似一个新上岗的保险推销员。

三十四岁的诺尔盖勒格剃了平头，留着胡渣，宛如失业几年的伦敦流浪艺人。

四十岁的诺尔盖勒格没再折腾他的头发，可能是他在某个清晨醒来之后看到镜子里的自己快老成五十岁了，也或许是在赚了够他花一辈子的钱之后终于发现原来他累了，可以不用再那么拼命得和一些美国性感小天后拼销量了。

诺尔盖勒格醒来后觉得自己的腰和脖子快要断了，他捡起地上属于自己的衣服，把用过的安全套和昨天的外卖一并扫进纸篓。在进浴室前他摸了摸利亚姆的额头，对方的烧已经退了，正沉沉地睡着，人畜无害。

时间是早上六点半，诺尔在盥洗室冲了二十分钟的热水澡，换上一件干净的黑色衬衫，然后点了一根烟，打算一会告诉经纪人说他们发着高热的主唱已经神奇退烧了，也不用再给这家破旅馆交一礼拜的房钱了，或许他们明天就能到下个演出地点，简直就是个奇迹。

清晨的加州阳光还不是很刺眼，淡金色的如同一个金发的少女，诺尔吸着早晨的新鲜空气，风中阵阵植物的清香。晚上的情事没让他觉得太饿，诺尔给自己倒了一杯水。

诺尔自诩自己是个没什么执念的人，不会太恨一个人，也不会太爱一个人，和他平时一样，他就是懒得去把一个人爱得死去活来的，拜托，这多没劲啊，都是成年人了，咱们谈谈爱之外的事情吧。比如这张专辑你能分给我多少分成之类的。但他对利亚姆，他说不上来了，你会爱自己的弟弟么？还是说在人生的某一个节点你突然开始爱他了？或许在开二十五万人的演唱会那晚诺尔是爱利亚姆的，也或许在绿洲的唱片卖了几千万张之后他是爱他的，更或是昨天晚上你的弟弟在你怀里带着哭腔高潮的时候你可以说你爱他。但当这些过激的情感冷却之后，你在某个早晨醒来，清晨的凉风又让你想起了一些年轻时候不快的记忆，告诉你这个世界上谁动感情谁完蛋的真理，你又不那么确定了。

而你看着海绵宝宝长大的弟弟可能是二十一世纪唯一几个还相信着永恒的人。一个高尚的宛如甘地的人道主义者，告诉你这个世界上他还信着永恒，说不定昨天游泳池边的姑娘在接受了一个糟糕透顶的吻之后也不会相信世上的事情美好长存，但你知道利亚姆这个逼估计是唱多了《live forever》把脑子唱坏了，跟个蠢货一样相信世上真的有永远两字。

诺尔盖勒格挺喜欢日落大道这个名字，它就是告诉那些还看着迪斯尼动画的作货们，世界上该落太阳的时候就该鼓掌让它落下，生老病死，爱和不爱，那都不是一个人能说了算的。

“你看起来有六十岁了。”

利亚姆醒了，在清晨的阳光下，他显得挺纯洁无暇的，要是没有身上斑斑点点的吻痕的话就更符合爱尔兰神话那些神了，深邃的绿眼睛，笔挺的鼻梁和淡色的唇。

“鬼知道自己那时候是活着还是死了。“

“贱货总会长命百岁的，你估计能活到一百二十岁。“利亚姆哼哼嘲着。

“哪个逼会活到那个岁数，地球都毁灭了。“

“噢，不会的，地球毁灭了你也会活着的，相信我，你个可怜货，到时候你还会写些寒碜的歌，哀悼怎么没雏爱你了。“

“谁他妈会写一辈子的歌。“

“你会的，相信我，你就是会，到时候谁也不会听你写得破歌了，估计也只有你仁慈的弟弟还会愿意听你这个老家伙的歌。”

12.

诺尔盖勒格在二十二岁给自己最好的生日礼物就是用攒下的钱租下了在惠特沃斯街的一间公寓，告别和利亚姆的十六年室友生活。一栋覆着浅黄色陶漆和红砖的巴洛克式风建筑，也只有曼彻斯特人会把一栋十九世纪初英国包装公司用来当仓库的大楼改成人住的公寓，再起上一个“印度之家”这样挺有殖民风味的名字，不消说，它老的已经成了当地的文物保护建筑。

普通家庭，对，诺尔盖勒格这么思量着，有一个能够独立付上公寓房钱，告知家人他打算搬出去住的儿子时，难道不应该是鼓掌欢送他这个能干的儿子不再占用本来就挺小的家里空间么，自己的弟弟难道不该庆幸他终于能拥有一个完全属于他的卧室了么？

然而诺尔盖勒格认识到了他们家压根就不算普通家庭，你该看看利亚姆在早餐桌上听到他要搬出去住的时候的表情的，好像他的哥哥不是去享受他的单身生活，而是被军队招去参加第二次世界大战了。

诺尔盖勒格一生心软的次数一只手就数的过来，所以在他知道他对他弟弟的眼睛没什么抵抗力的时候，他该学会别开视线或是干脆用手蒙住眼睛，那你就不会被对方可怜兮兮瞪着你的眼睛所欺骗了，就像你在绿洲学会的那样，不过这都是很多年后的后话了。但现在，诺尔盖勒格还是个刚二十出头什么也不懂的傻逼，在看到你弟弟那副像是被扔在街边的可怜野猫似的样子，你忘记了吃饭前还发誓自己绝不会告诉利亚姆盖勒格公寓地址的一个字母，因为你他妈心软了。

十七岁的利亚姆终于摆脱了被多年叫做漂亮女孩的命运，现在他是个漂亮男孩了，留着不知哪本时装杂志上拷贝的短发，五磅剪出的刘海，估计发型师是被利亚姆的长相迷倒了，在他那头柔软的棕发上施展了自己毕生的技艺，现在的利亚姆看起来象个在伦敦娇生惯养长大，不知人间疾苦的幸运儿，但诺尔知道这个逼昨天晚上还嗑药磕得找不着家门，差点踩断了邻居家那条杂种狗的尾巴。

你整理着自己要带走的行李，发现这个住了十几年的家并没有许多要拿走的东西。衣服他只带春夏季要穿的几件衬衫，一把吉他，钱包钥匙圈和证件，他再找不出其他的所谓生活必需品。利亚姆则盘着一只腿坐在床上，一点没有要帮忙的意思。

“你不回来住了？”

“我都二十二了，兄弟，你见过哪个二十二岁的逼和自己弟弟挤在一个小卧室睡觉的。”

“我才不在意别人怎么看，他们都是狗屁。”

“好吧，那我在意，二十二岁就该和你的女友分享一间破公寓，晚上在床上做个爱，然后想想你们过几年结婚，然后养几个孩子。”

“狗屎。”

“这叫人生。”

“狗屁人生。”

五月的曼彻斯特终于愿意施舍一点春天的暖风，榛子树缓缓吐出绿芽，阳光是淡金色的，一个连年阴雨的城市才会有的，像是掺了许多灰尘的阳光。诺尔盖勒格背着一个不重的包，抽着烟等迟迟不来的巴士，你心想是不是司机患上了老年痴呆，忘记了这个迷宫一样的城市的路线。就像你忘记了刚才利亚姆跟个娘炮一样红着眼哀悼了你们十六年的室友生活的结束，你看，这是一个记忆不会长存的健忘城市。

  
  
Chapter 7  


13.

利亚姆不在意只给两个逼唱一首《Cigarettes and Alcohol》，因为那是在酒吧，氛围挺对。

利亚姆也挺喜欢几十万人的大演唱会，那简直就跟磕了最劲的药一样的爽快。

小场地可以，当保护嗓子。大场地更好，人群的反应够对。

但你让他去迪斯尼来几首摇滚乐，他会说，没门，这辈子不可能的，兄弟，你最好赶在我揍你前赶紧滚蛋。

绿洲经纪人在美国吃了一周芝士汉堡后终于吃坏了脑子，早晨七点敲开了盖勒格的房门，好像前一晚中了一百万英镑一样要第一时间告诉你们他终于可以摆脱这个不让他一刻消停的该死乐队了。

然而这个可怜货却没有这份运气，他只是来通知你们迪斯尼的几个头好像知道世界上除了流行乐还有种叫摇滚的音乐类型，他想请你们去他们的城堡唱首《Wonderwall》，他们觉得你们起了一个挺棒的名字，简直他妈和他们的wonderland再配不过了。

诺尔盖勒格估计现在是挺后悔他开了房门放进这个涛涛不绝的作货进来，因为你忘记了你弟弟还浑身赤裸的睡在床上，而对方已经给你竖了一个中指，谢天谢地利亚姆不是女人，要不然这个时候准得裹着床单大声质问你你到底爱不爱她，要不然怎么会随随便便放人进来参观他们的做爱场地。

经纪人在看到利亚姆赤身裸体一身吻痕之后对摇滚主唱产生了由衷的敬意，一个发着高热的病人不知是和哪个放浪的姑娘鬼混一晚之后治好了自己的高烧，真是只有摇滚明星才做得出的事情。

“就唱五首歌，场地都是准备好的，还附赠免费的豪华宾馆包间……”

诺尔听着经纪人滔滔不绝的描述着睡美人城堡的蓝色油漆多么动人，宾馆的泳池多么宽敞，还有身材火爆的名模穿比基尼的豪华夜店。诺尔认真听着，没有在意他身后弯腰捡起地上牛仔裤穿上的利亚姆，对方在行李箱里翻出几件干净衣服之后就进浴室了，完全对豪华酒店没有兴趣，谁叫他前头跟了一个迪斯尼的形容词呢。

“噢，那是个挺美的地方，有摩天轮，过山车，还有穿着漂亮裙子的美人。”

一个年近四十的秃顶男人描述着粉红色的乐园场景，诺尔庆幸自己没有吃早饭，胃里空空，要不然他就快呕出来了。

“想象一下，你抱着一个金发美人在看得到日出的落地窗醒来的样子。”

不错，挺好的，要是他不是迪斯尼开的，那他应该已经心动了。

“玫瑰色的天，一望无际的太平洋海，你能亲着你怀里的美人的红唇……”

真他妈感人，诺尔快哭了。

“然后数着前一晚进账的两万英镑……”

可能这时候还在冲浴的利亚姆盖勒格不知道自己的哥哥已经被两万英镑收买了，打算去给迪斯尼那群穿着米奇老鼠的逼们弹wonderwall了。当他换上了干净的t恤，喷上了香水，以为他哥会告诉他迪斯尼就是屎的时候，诺尔正跟个逼一样在经纪人拿来的合同上签上自己的大名。

加州早晨的阳光温柔得照着这间寒碜的小房间，你哥那眉眼低垂温柔的样子估计只会在看到英镑时才会这么真诚了。

贱人。

14.

诺尔的公寓看得到连通曼彻斯特和爱尔兰海的运河，九十年代还没有那么多有钱的外国观光客想乘着邮轮，观赏一番曼彻斯特破败的城市河景，因此这条运河在十七世纪工业运动之后就再也没派上过大用场。只有些许个清晨，晨光把天染成淡玫瑰色的时候，你或许能从这片晨景中看出几分印象派大师莫奈的日出的味道，那宛如美丽的勒阿弗尔的河才会有的景色，故乡的景色。

到了夜晚，曼彻斯特的本地人会告诉你，如果你不是个作货或是同性恋，就别往市中心跑。这里有著名的同志村，里面住着嗑药发疯的精神病患者，或许还有几个被通缉的杀人犯。在市中心的傍晚，你得紧紧拽着自己的钱包，最好缝进夹克衫，好不让街上游手好闲的流氓把他们抢走，对，还有穿着破洞渔网丝袜的女人们，她们踏着高高的跟在五月的曼彻斯特街边招揽晚上的生意，那涂抹了过厚粉底的脸让你想起了前几天看得恐怖片里上吊的女人。

就是这么一个充斥着妖魔鬼怪的市中心夜晚，诺尔看见自己的弟弟穿着一件黑色毛衣，里面一件白衬衫，坐在他公寓楼下的马路护栏上抽烟。十七岁的利亚姆盖勒格，在这个和他一点也不搭的城市里像是被从神话故事里生拉硬扯出来的神明，掉入了凡间。

“为什么不上去？”

“我是来找你的。”

“露易丝不在，你跟我上去说。“

你发现你弟弟好像磕了不少，对方根本没听懂你说了什么。而一旁的流莺好像注意到了利亚姆和你，甜甜得问你们要不要买一个难忘的夜晚，她给你们五十磅的折扣价。

五十磅，一个工人一礼拜的工资，付掉房租后还能买几块面包，一斤鸡肉，一盒奶酪，一包香烟。

“他还没成年。“诺尔把弟弟从地上拉起来，扛到自己肩上，他心想自己搬出去的意义到底在哪里，他还是摆脱不了利亚姆盖勒格。

“哎，我早看出来了，最近要不是条子抓得紧，他怎么可能没事人一样坐在这里，早被些贱人抓去吃了。“流莺耸耸肩，点上一根烟。

“他在这多久了？“

“一个小时吧，我还以为他在等他的雏，他跟你一对？“

“他是我弟弟。“

“哈，真感人，亲情。“流莺大笑起来，好像是在曼彻斯特听到了一个不得了的词，”亲情，爱情，爱啊，恨啊，真美好。“

诺尔肩上扛着利亚姆，对方的脸柔软而温热的贴着他的脖子，在夜晚的曼彻斯特你得架着一个五十多公斤重的男人爬上公寓楼梯，你一边抓着楼梯扶手艰难爬着楼梯，一边咒骂着一部永远不会修好的电梯。就像刚才流莺说得那样，这样寒冷的夜晚诺尔也没觉得太冷，可能是利亚姆身上的温度让他被晚风吹得冻僵的身体再一次活了过来，他甚至感到了一丝温暖。

  
  
Chapter 8  


15.

加利福尼亚州阿纳海姆市，被誉为“世界上最快乐的地方“的乐园离纸醉金迷的日落大道只有四十分钟车程，你能沿途看到一些前一天还在赌场豪赌的美国佬，他们穿着印有迪斯尼logo的五彩t恤，牵着自己的孩子去追忆一番早就找不见影的童年，好像昨晚和性感兔女郎的接吻调情的他是被外星人洗过脑了一样。

你问盖勒格兄弟世界上最不需要的东西时，可能两人会难得意见相合，告诉你是他妈的童年。他们感激着英国伦敦已经没有建迪士尼的便宜地皮，也殷切希望着今后几十年迪士尼能放过有着爱尔兰血统的傻孩子们，好让他们有个不那么白痴的童年。

晚上八点的演出，不放心的美国佬让他们提前了三小时就到了演出会场。对方好像不知道摇滚乐并非什么高深的音乐，你只要给你的吉他插上电，音响能出声，把鼓声调响点就成了。他们看着诺尔盖勒格只用了十多分钟就调试好晚上的器材时，不禁赞叹诺尔盖勒格是他见过最牛逼的吉他手。估计是被诺尔挺像回事的技艺所折服，挺着啤酒肚的中年经理表示愿意招待他们在米其林星级餐馆吃一顿晚餐。

经理涛涛不绝说着这家叫阿纳海姆的本土美式餐馆有世界上最棒的黄油和红酒，你们也许该尝尝他们的招牌菲力牛排和烤甜菜沙拉，再配上一瓶拉塞特红酒，简直完美。而利亚姆表示自己刚刚退烧，没有胃口吃重口味的东西之后，那个中年人用几乎同情的眼神表示理解，并给他点了一份蘑菇浓汤和几块加州酸面包，告诉他这能让你的胃舒服些。利亚姆为此翻了个白眼，他难得没有被这个中年秃顶的男人惹毛，这都该归功于他带着的助手那一头漂亮的红发，这个性感的妞穿着艾莉儿的贝壳比基尼，正对你甜甜的笑。

这位性感的红发美人俨然已经不记得艾莉儿是个纯洁害羞的公主，她正用着镶了水晶的长指甲碰利亚姆的牛仔裤。如果有路过牵着孩子的家长，他们估计会把自己的孩子眼睛蒙上，好让他们没有对小美人鱼纯洁的圣女形象幻灭。因为亲爱的艾莉儿已经把亚力克王子忘个精光，被眼前这个有着绿色眼睛的爱尔兰人迷倒了。

就像每一个俗烂爱情故事的开头，红发美人有着和艾莉儿一样的名字，她告诉利亚姆她可能就是艾莉儿在现代的化身。可惜利亚姆对迪士尼有几个公主几个王子根本一窍不通，他只知道艾莉儿是个不愿在海里乖乖享受公主生活，一定要到人间寻找真爱的作货。他耐心得听着艾莉儿说她的童话故事，并希望她能早点结束她的童话之梦，好让他在演出前有时间和这位迪士尼公主在宾馆来一次亲密接触。

在利亚姆表示他从没看过小美人鱼的电影之后，艾莉儿那声戏剧性的尖叫几乎吸引了整个餐厅的注意力。这位看了太多童话把脑袋看得堵塞的性感红发女郎表示没有看过小美人鱼的人生怎么还能叫人生，并像个优秀的迪士尼员工一样告诉他们该体验一次“艾莉儿的海底探险“之旅，好欣赏一下这部世界名作。

而一旁的诺尔盖勒格，像没有尽到教育弟弟义务的失败兄长，也被一同拉去体验一次美好的迪士尼之旅。这个逼甚至连艾莉儿是谁都不知道，可能在诺尔盖勒格心目中对方就是一个染着红发勾引王子的巫婆。盖勒格两人就如同二十一世纪几乎要绝种的濒危动物一样，成为世上唯一几个不知道小美人鱼故事的人。俗话说的好，顾客就是上帝，这个世界上最难挣的非属这些美国佬的钱，为了两万英镑的演出费，你得乖乖去补完一部迪士尼的童话。

见鬼了，谁都知道小美人鱼最后变成泡沫了，只有美国佬告诉你，噢不，她幸福的和王子生活在了一起。

16.（特意查了一下英国法定性行为年龄是十六岁……）

没有比曼彻斯特市中心的公寓造得更烂的建筑了，这里有着凹凸不平的木地板，漏着不知道是几天前雨水的天花板，和毫无隔音功能的白墙；每天晚上你能听见隔壁一对淫荡的爱尔兰人在床上的浪叫，一周七天从不间断，如果这些全年发情的男女能把他们无处可泄的情欲转移到工作上，那么他们可能早就能买下一栋伦敦的豪宅了，而不是在这个小破公寓里说着爱不爱的蠢话。

诺尔无视了隔壁那个老男人的口哨声，告诉他露易丝要是知道她不在的第二天自己男友就带着个漂亮宝贝回家该有多伤心。

“滚蛋，这是我弟。”

“那你弟真有种，我看他是吸了不少，你要么送他去医院得了。”

送去医院，然后再被扭送进最近的戒毒所，一条龙服务，简直再好不过了。省省吧，他可不想有一个因为磕了药被抓进去坐局子的蠢货弟弟。

“你可注意了点，最近那帮基佬搞出了些新品种，你可祈祷了自己的宝贝弟弟没碰那玩意吧。”肥胖男人抽着烟，一脸油腻的笑容。

“什么品种？“

“噢，你知道的，他们总喜欢搞些新鲜玩意，叫什么，双重性高潮？这玩意药性可强了，不容易退，哈哈哈，多有意思。”

诺尔一点不觉得有意思，他觉得自己头疼得要炸了。利亚姆盖勒格这个惹事精就和一个阴魂不散的冤魂，能缠着他到世界的每个角落。你的弟弟估计也知道自己这次是闯祸了，没敢像往常一样大摇大摆回家，他用了自己的小脑袋想出的最好方法就是来找诺尔盖勒格。

呵，简直以为他是万事通了。

凌晨的曼彻斯特仍然灯红酒绿，嬉闹声不断，气温降到了十度，但诺尔觉得自己头上在冒汗。你的弟弟自见到你之后就已经神志不清，他像个不安分的猫一样在你的床上辗转翻身。利亚姆满头是汗，眉头紧锁，穿着牛仔裤的腿夹着你的被子，不安分的蹭着。

诺尔盖勒格哪怕是瞎子也知道这是什么意思了，这蠢货估计真的把一些五颜六色的药当作了糖果磕了，而现在这个作货已经满头大汗，深陷欲火之中。

“利亚姆，你是不是去了运河街。”

运河街，一个除了基佬再找不到正常人的地方。

诺尔跪在床上，用手擦去自己弟弟的脸上的汗，另一只手紧紧抓着利亚姆的肩膀。

“你是不是磕了哪个基佬给你的药？”

“见鬼的，你吃了多少？“

诺尔去扳对方的脸，让他正视自己。

你的弟弟，眯着他那双漂亮的绿眼睛望着你，那已经不是平时翠绿色和宝石一样透亮的颜色了，而是一片幽绿，如同深邃的大海一样把人吞噬进去的颜色。

他的眼睛像是在求你，求你碰他。

你想起了几个钟头前那个老男人笑着告诉你这是多么有意思的一件事情。

他同情地看着你，好像已经知道你要为你弟弟做出的伟大牺牲，你要去玷污一个十七岁从未尝过情事，宛如天使的男孩，这当然是十恶不赦的，更是被那些信徒们所唾弃的无耻行为。

他不止一次和利亚姆说过，不要去一些乱七八糟的酒吧，因为你的那张漂亮脸蛋很容易被人当成下手的目标。

他也记得自己让利亚姆少喝点酒，少磕点药，至少这样你还能找得到回家的路。

但利亚姆觉得你就是一个事逼，像个五十岁的老头一样在那喋喋不休地念经。

诺尔很想捧着利亚姆那张正在受罪的脸问他，你现在有没有一点后悔当时没听自己的话，不然也不用现在像个逼一样在床上乱折腾了，你不仅毁了一个你的美好夜晚，也把诺尔盖勒格的夜晚给毁了，多么无耻。

诺尔不是救世主，他只想在晚上洗一个热水澡之后看会电视，喝点啤酒，然后在床上安然睡去。你大可以把你弟扔出房门，让这栋公寓里那些饥渴难耐的中年女人来给利亚姆泄泄火，她们一定会为此感激涕淋，握着你的手谢谢你给了她们这样一个天使。

但利亚姆就像是吃准了你绝不会把他给别人一样，他为什么对你这么有信心，信自己的亲哥对他没一点坏心，肯像个傻逼一样帮他解决这些麻烦？

为什么你能这么肯定，利亚姆？

诺尔把脸埋在利亚姆温热的颈旁，他把自己的弟弟抱着好让对方不要动弹得太厉害。你知道这个隔音极差的公寓第二天就会让整栋楼知道诺尔盖勒格在女友不在的第二天就带人回家乱搞。而利亚姆闷哼着，完全不在意你快要爆炸的大脑，正用他的下腹与你摩擦在一起，他去抓你的手，想让你碰他。

时钟滴答滴答地摆着，窗外再没有喧哗的人声，已经是凌晨一点。

诺尔盖勒格把手伸进自己弟弟的牛仔裤中。

你是有罪的吗？如果你对着自己弟弟产生了性欲的话。

当时钟敲响六点的闹铃的时候 ，诺尔盖勒格醒了，他在浴室冲了足足半小时的热水浴，等到他走出浴室的时候，曼彻斯特的早晨晕染开了淡玫瑰色的晨光，浅金色的阳光把房间照得纯洁无暇。利亚姆赤身裸体地趴在你的床上，安然地睡着。

那是一个曼彻斯特少有的美丽早晨，清凉的晨风吹进这间卧室，像是神明一样告诉你们，我已经宽恕你们的罪恶了。

  
  
Chapter 9  


17

“难道我没有办法得到一个永恒的灵魂吗？”小美人鱼悲哀地问。

“没有！”老太太说。“只有当一个人爱你、只有当他把他全部的思想和爱情都放在你身上的时候；只有当他答应现在和将来永远对你忠诚的时候，他的灵魂才会转移到你的身上去，而你就会得到一份人类的快乐。他会分给你一个灵魂，而同时他自己的灵魂又能保持不灭。但是这类的事情是从来不会有的！在我们能活着的这三百年中，让我们跳舞吧。这究竟是一段相当长的时间，这之后我们就可以在日出的第一道玫瑰色光中融化成泡沫，飞往天堂。今晚我们就在宫里开一个舞会吧！”

“狗屎。”

一般人在听了小美人鱼的故事之后都会被这个相信永恒的少女所感动，也许有些人会为此掉几滴泪水，年轻的孩子则会嚎啕大哭，并为此买一个十美元中国制造的艾莉儿人偶放在床头，好不让她在某个清晨变成泡沫飞向天堂。这些都是属于一个正常的迪士尼游客的反应，而利亚姆盖勒格的反应怎么也不能称之为“正常”，他甚至忘记了那位红发艾莉儿的动人胸脯，在故事讲到一半的时候，利亚姆盖勒格教会了身旁七八岁的美国小孩人生第一句脏话，并愤然离席。至于被剩下的乐队成员则祈祷着这些家长不会为此找他们打一场官司，要求他们赔偿自己纯洁无暇的孩子的精神损失费。

离八点的演出开始还有一个小时，他们的主唱却不见踪影。诺尔盖勒格心想自己是时候改个姓氏了，这样这群逼就不会用一种“你是他哥哥，你一定知道他在哪”的眼神望着你了。

他现在只想安静地坐在座位上，听那个操着浓重美音的解说员告诉他结局艾莉儿到底有没有变成泡沫。

利亚姆？鬼才知道他现在在哪。

晚上七点，加州的太阳迟迟未落，牵着孩子的一家三口在夕阳中拉出长长的影子，乐园旁穿着米奇老鼠玩偶卖气球的人向诺尔盖勒格伸来几个彩色的气球，歪着头问他要不要买几个送给自己的情人。诺尔告诉他，如果这个气球有定位导航功能的话他就考虑买一个。

诺尔盖勒格已经做好了做坏的打算，如果在演出前十分钟还找不到利亚姆，那他就自己去唱了那五首歌，独吞这两万英镑，他估计着美国佬根本还没分清他和利亚姆谁是谁，他们只知道一首wonderwall，只要诺尔把这首歌唱得欢快点，那和利亚姆唱得也没多大差别。

不过现在，他还有五十分钟去找他的弟弟，在加州这片除了土地之外一无所有的地方，你在想你碰见利亚姆盖勒格的几率到底有多大。诺尔点了一根烟，无视了自己会因此而与周围的游人格格不入，他抽着烟，欣赏了一会穿着暴露的印度公主跳得性感肚皮舞。

可能乐队里只有他一个人知道为什么利亚姆发飙了，太简单了，因为你跟利亚姆提永恒了。哈，他不会想到原来迪士尼也不相信永恒，当利亚姆发现最后的救命稻草也是幻觉的样子真该拿相机记录下来的。97年录《Don’t go away》时他的弟弟好像第一次知道原来人有起起落落，生老病死，录到一半像个参悟的释迦牟尼一样在录音室里掉眼泪。真是搞笑。

绿洲总有一天会解散，不然呢，live forever吗？

加州的移民局广告语写着，（2）这是个没有悲伤的地方，因为三百六十五天几乎全年都有金灿灿的阳光温暖你的心，所以，来加州生活吧，忘记过去的悲伤，开始新的人生吧。这里的阳光把你已经习惯阴雨的皮肤晒得暖洋洋的，你再不记得英国的冬天有多么寒冷，你也不用紧紧裹着大衣祈祷冬季赶快结束，没有饥饿的无业游民，也没有长长领救济金的队伍。没有比可以在阳光中安静等待死亡的到来更奢侈的了，你发现这里或许是你一生渴求，给予你宁静的地方。

(不是真的，我编的)

这是个不错的地方，诺尔心想。

而利亚姆，他一定会反对你的看法，他会说这是个糟糕的地方，他搞不懂你为什么会喜欢这里。他能肯定他会这么说，因为在过去二十年他已经说过无数次这些垃圾话了。

“为什么要去搬出去？家里不够吗？“

为什么巡回演出要一年这么久，在当地表演不够吗？”

”为什么要去伦敦，曼彻斯特的公寓不够吗？“

”为什么要做单人专辑？绿洲还不够吗？”

是的，不够，诺尔会不断的说着不够，直到他找到让他获得一生宁静的安全感。

你告诉利亚姆，他们正在坠落。

而利亚姆这个逼则会说，不，他们永远不会跌到谷底，他们会比世界上任何一个人都要活得久。

  
  
Chapter 10  


18.

“人鱼是没有不灭的灵魂的，而且永远也不会有这样的灵魂，除非她获得了一个凡人的爱情。她永恒的存在要依靠外来的力量。”

“我们飞向没有冬天的国度里去，我们可以吹起清凉的风，可以把花香在空气中传播，我们可以散布健康和愉快的精神。当我们尽力做完了我们可能做的一切善行以后，我们就可以获得一个不灭的灵魂，就可以分享人类一切永恒的幸福了。”

“你可以来看看我今晚的演出。”利亚姆说。

“我怎么不知道你还会唱歌？“

“你现在知道了。”

利亚姆抽着烟，告诉诺尔他不在的一年里他和几个姑娘睡了，抽了多少叶子，喝了几瓶假酒。然后有一天他发现自己有个不错的嗓音，唱了几首歌，好了，他就变成一个乐队的主唱了。

“有天早上我让神给我一个比伊恩布朗还要劲的嗓子，他看在我这张帅脸的份上就答应我了，兄弟，就是这么简单。“

宛如磕了药还沉浸在幻觉之中的话。

利亚姆穿着一件天蓝色条纹短袖，在诺尔的公寓里吃他冰箱里的冰棍，十九岁的利亚姆，盘着一条腿坐在后窗边的椅子上，被六月的夏风吹得眯上了眼。

”你会来看的，保证吗？”

“噢，我会来的，这至少比看肥皂剧有趣些。“

“那如果我唱得不赖的话，你会不会给我们乐队写歌？”

“你们没歌？“

“那不够好，诺尔，我要你写。”

艾莉儿用人鱼王国最美的嗓音和巫女乌拉苏交换了一瓶能让她品尝到永恒的爱的魔药。

而十九岁的利亚姆和神明做了一个交易，他说，神啊，请你让曼彻斯特的冬天不再那么寒冷，也请你让他快快成为一个百万富翁，这样他的母亲就不用再这么拼命工作了；最后还要请你让诺尔盖勒格可以永远留在他身边。这样他就会成为你虔诚的信徒，再也不违背一点命运的旨意。

神明像是眷恋这个长了神话一般面孔的十九岁男孩，就像他在八年前回应了利亚姆盖勒格的愿望一样，让他在一个发烧的冬天不再孤单一人，他也答应了十九岁的利亚姆会有一副世界上最清澈的嗓音，一副让人看到星辰夜空的美丽嗓子。

19.

加州的日落时间是晚上八点。

离演出开始还有二十分钟，诺尔已经准备清嗓子欺骗这些单纯的美国佬，让他们相信自己就是唱wonderwall的那个逼了。

天空的一声巨响让诺尔动作一愣。

一朵金色的烟花在晚霞中盛开，扯出千万条金丝，划过星辰初上的夜空。

不，还没有到日落的时间。

离八点还有十几分钟，但游客们已经被这美丽的烟花吸引住了目光。父亲把女儿抱上自己的肩膀，好让她伸手去碰那些易碎的流星。年轻的情侣们则紧紧相拥着，在第二声烟花绽放的时候吻上彼此柔软甜蜜的嘴唇。

诺尔盖勒格应该感谢这些漫天的金色烟花，这让他毫不费力地找到了自己的弟弟。因为人群中那个最兴趣缺缺的人肯定就是利亚姆盖勒格。

利亚姆戴着暗色的丝巾，黑西装深色牛仔裤，在五颜六色的人群里格外显眼。他就像二十年前坐在你公寓前的那样抽手里的烟，他抬头的样子在夕阳下宛如被爱神吻醒的普赛克，从最深沉的冥河之夜醒来，等待着爱人丘比特告诉他人世间的所有欢乐和疾苦。

你窥探了普罗塞耳皮娜的美，你的天真让你饱尝黑夜的痛苦，在无尽的冥河中，你等待着自己的爱人将他的箭刺入你的心脏，用刺骨铭心的痛苦把你唤回人间。

他的名字是爱神，是你一生的恋人。

不远处的橱窗里已经在售卖二零零九年的日历，美国人在一年刚过半就已经开始期待着下一年的到来。他们像是为自己的快餐文化深深自豪着，丝毫没有怀念过去的念头，他们的记忆在风中一吹就散，只有烟花盛开落下那么短暂的几秒。

而诺尔盖勒格却记得挺多事，他想起来他已经当了十七年的绿洲吉他手，明年他就要过人生第四十二个生日，而利亚姆也是一个快要四十岁的男人了。

你简直不相信在这些游客中你们已经成为了上了年纪，黯然失色的可怜配角。你的记忆还停留在十几年前那段疯狂的岁月里，它占据了你大脑一大块储存空间，导致现在你就像得了老年痴呆一样什么也记不住。

利亚姆害怕变成个满脸皱纹的老头吗？和道林格雷一样对着自己年轻时的面容暗暗垂泪，和魔鬼签下了永不老去的黑暗契约？不，他看起来挺自然接受了，抽着手里的烟，毫不在意自己已经不是二十年前那个能让每个行人都停下脚步看他的少年了。

七点五十分，离烟花表演结束还有五分钟，离利亚姆唱wonderwall还有十分钟。

落日过几分钟就会完全沉入一望无际的太平洋海。

利亚姆抬头看着你，在一片夕阳余光中他没有平时那副与世界都对着干的愤怒了，利亚姆好像累了，他看你的表情像是在问你讨要他过去二十年还未解开的谜题答案。

而诺尔，在加州的迪士尼公园步行四十分钟后再没有力气和自己的弟弟讨论人生这个哲学命题，他坐到利亚姆旁，点上一根烟，打算欣赏一会头顶上的金色花海。

一对穿着迪士尼米奇老鼠t恤的兄弟第二次从他们的视线里走过，金发，六七岁左右，高一点的那个牵着比自己矮一个头的弟弟在黑压压的人群里四处探寻，寻找他们的母亲。两个小孩再没有闲情欣赏天上的美丽烟花，弟弟紧紧抓着哥哥的手，眉头皱紧忍耐着眼中即将掉落的泪水。这些幸运儿该庆幸自己是在充满童话色彩的迪士尼乐园里迷路，而不是在曼彻斯特，那里没有善解人意的白雪公主给你指路，也不会有米奇老鼠抚摸着你的头告诉你这里是安全的。你得提防着那些打着你钱包主意的抽烟青年，因为你口袋里的几磅硬币能换那么几毫克他们上瘾的药粉。没有游乐园，没有涂着巧克力的焦糖苹果，你在默默担心回家之后会不会挨上一顿毒打，就因为你比平时晚了半个小时到家。

在曼彻斯特，你们等待着一种叫奇迹的东西。你希望它快些到来，这样这座城市就再不会有痛苦和悲伤了。

  
  
Chapter 11  


20

旅人，你一定要走吗？

夜是静谧的，黑暗昏睡在树林上。

露台上灯火辉煌，繁花朵朵鲜丽，年轻的眼睛也还是清醒的。

旅人，你一定要走吗？

我不曾以恳求的手臂束缚你的双足，

你的门是开着的，你的马上了鞍子站在门口。

如果我设法挡住你的去路，那也不过是用我的歌声罢了，

如果我曾设法挡住你，那也不过是用我的眼睛罢了。

旅人，要留住你我是无能为力的，我只有眼泪。

是什么不灭的火在你眼睛里灼灼发亮？

是什么不安的狂热在你的血液里奔腾？

黑暗中有什么呼唤在催促你？你在天空的繁星间看到了什么可怕的魔法，

是黑夜带着封缄的密讯，进入了你沉默而古怪的心？

疲倦的心呵，

如果你不爱欢乐的聚会，如果你一定要安静，

我们就灭掉我们的灯，也不再弹奏我们的竖琴。

我们就静静地坐在黑夜中的叶声萧萧里，而疲倦的月亮

就会把苍白的光华洒在你的窗子上。

旅人啊，是什么不眠的精灵从子夜的心里触动了你？

十九岁的利亚姆与神明做了一个交易，用他最美好的青春换来了一个打动世人的嗓音。

在那个拥挤的小酒吧里，利亚姆扯开了诺尔已经冰封很久的心，他的弟弟喝得烂醉后紧紧抱着他，问他自己是不是个挺不赖的逼。黑暗中，诺尔抱着沉沉的利亚姆，把头搁在自己的弟弟肩上，温热的泪水沾湿了对方的衣服。

神啊，我愿意出卖自己的灵魂，那么请你，请你温柔些对待这个男孩。

他已经在这个城市度过太多个寒冷的冬天，请你带他到一个充满阳光，让他内心获得宁静的地方去。哪怕通往那里的车票需要倾尽他的所有，哪怕这段旅程漫长得数不尽头，他也会耐心等待。

那里的道路是用金子铺成的，喷泉流淌着世界上最甜美的佳酿。

我亲爱的旅人，你终于来了，我们已经等候你太久了。

但请再等一会，现在我还不能在这里安眠。

为什么，我的旅人？你能在这片只有阳光的地方安然入睡，你能呼吸着最清甜的花香，这里没有痛苦，没有悲伤，为什么不结束你的旅程呢？

我在等一个人。

你在等谁？他不会来的，你看，这里多美啊，为什么要回到那个冷冰冰的地方去呢？

我得陪在他身边，他是个挺怕孤单的孩子，你看，我要是不在了他准会闹一番的。

真是个愚蠢的人，你怎么可能一辈子陪着他，这世上可没有永恒啊。

21.

诺尔庆幸他和利亚姆回到演出场地正好是八点差两分，而平时那些穿着酷酷夹克衫的乐手们已经被迪士尼优秀的化妆师带上了一个大大的米奇老鼠头饰,套上一件印着唐老鸭的天蓝色t恤。盖姆那把可怜吉他上甚至被挂上了五彩的小电灯，好似一个刚送完圣诞礼物来迪士尼弹吉他赚外快的圣诞老人。

他们给利亚姆递上了一个被缠着满天星的铃鼓，并在他的黑西装手巾袋里插了一束玫瑰花团，俨然哪个走错地方的婚庆主持人。他们像是挺满意诺尔那把靓红吉他，放弃了给他的吉他缠上一圈五彩小灯的念头；但他们觉得这把红吉他和他们的米奇老鼠可能挺配，为了证实他们的高审美，那些蠢货给你的吉他柄挂了两个米奇人偶。

利亚姆为此笑了近半分钟，再没有抱怨自己得举着一个满天星铃鼓给一群十几岁的小孩唱世界上最炫酷的歌。

“我要听艾莉儿唱歌！我不要这些老家伙唱！”

一个穿着贝拉黄色公主裙的孩子在前排大声抱怨，显然不知道世界上并非都会像电影里慈祥的老太太那样告诉你“哦，是吗？我可怜的孩子，艾莉儿她今天忙着准备舞会呢，你就忍耐一下，我们也会给你唱首不赖的歌的。”，这样一个相亲相爱的美好世界。

“她早就变成泡沫了，你去太平洋找你的艾莉儿吧。”

“说谎！艾莉儿和王子生活在了一起。“

”不，王子早就和邻国那个作货跑了，艾莉儿变成泡沫，所以你得听我们这群老家伙给你唱歌。“

小姑娘嚎啕大哭，说眼前举着满天星铃鼓的男人是她见过最恶毒的坏蛋。

一旁的母亲则只能抱着自己的孩子说，哦，我的乖宝贝，艾莉儿有着世界上最美的嗓音，最动人的面孔，没有人不会为她倾心，王子怎么不会爱她呢？

加州已经入夜，地上阵阵白天未散的余热。

利亚姆为了演出的两万英镑决定不再和一个六岁小姑娘较真，他摇了摇铃鼓，走到挂满了花朵的麦克风前。

“These ones are for those dreamers.”

  
  
Chapter 12  
Summary:

车，注意避雷，切勿上升到真人，纯属脑补。

  
  


22.（车车车车）

我现在还不想离开，

临别的树林与露台被同一个夜晚氲开。

大概想到的总是那遥远的彼岸，

叠好你的歌声和泪光吧，

我将替你抖落身上年久沾上的瑟瑟灰尘，

完成了这些我就启程。

唱完了五首歌，利亚姆决定去酒吧找回他的初心。

在被有着碧姬芭铎性感红唇的女郎灌下第二瓶威士忌之后，利亚姆终于喝醉了。

他像是忘记了自己昨天还病恹恹的躺在床上高烧烧成了智障，现在的利亚姆正拿着一瓶他忘记付钱的红酒靠着电梯问诺尔他是不是也要在日出时分化成泡沫。

他的弟弟终于在美国这片自由的土地上变成了一个神经病。

那个有啤酒肚的中年经理估计只看有迪士尼股价的报纸，不然他也不会愚蠢地说他好心地将他们两人的房间安排在一起，好在早晨醒来彼此第一时间就能和对方道一句早安。

电梯到了十二层，诺尔拉着他弟弟的手打开经理为他们准备的豪华套房。和前几天住的寒碜双人间不同，这是一间豪华的两人套房。两间卧室分布两端，能看到海景的客厅，铺满玫瑰花瓣的大浴缸，和茶几上插满馥郁花朵的玻璃花瓶，一个晚上值几千刀的房间。

利亚姆身上有淡淡的花香，是他忘记从西装口袋中取出的玫瑰花。

诺尔把利亚姆扔在皮质沙发上。

”贱人。“

诺尔不理他，开始脱衣服，他想洗个澡，好让自己浑身疲乏的身体放松一下。

利亚姆伸出手，抓住了诺尔的手腕。

利亚姆很轻地抓着你，像是怕惹你生气，他抓着你的手好像不敢再动一动，怕你挣脱他。

“利亚姆，我要去洗澡。”

利亚姆把你的手拉到他的脸旁，让你摸他的脸，他的眼睛和嘴唇。

“我想做爱。”

“……”

利亚姆抓着你的手，伸进了他的牛仔裤里，让你碰他的性器。

你一只膝盖跪在皮沙发上，另一只手得撑着沙发好不让自己失去平衡。利亚姆则在你身下陷进柔软的皮质沙发中，闭着眼，眉头微蹙。

在昏暗的灯光下，利亚姆已经不再年轻。喝了两瓶威士忌后的他有些睡意，他把脸靠在柔软的皮沙发上。

一个柔和的夜晚，空气中是高档酒店才会有的淡香，空调缓缓吹出凉风，清凉你们晒了一天加州阳光而发热的皮肤。

利亚姆好像并不满足这缓慢的动作，他去扯你的裤子，把你拉到沙发上，让你的腰紧紧贴着他的，用脚蹭掉身上的牛仔裤。

你不知道为什么利亚姆会像个从来没有尝过情事的男孩一样三番两次和你上床，如果第一次是失误的话，如果第二次是情不自禁，那现在你们两个人再没有理由为自己开脱。好像彼此都已经内心了然，利亚姆像个不舍得故事结束的孩子，想尽办法让现在的时间深深刻进他的大脑。

诺尔起身，想去床头柜拿安全套。

而利亚姆根本没领你的好意，他跨坐在你的大腿上，另一手撑着沙发，紧闭双眼想要就这么把你的性器放进身体里。

诺尔觉得快要窒息了，一边是利亚姆紧紧抱着他让他难以呼吸，另一面是身下那称不上快感的摩擦。

这并非一场愉快的性事。

没有润滑剂，也没有安全套，你觉得利亚姆疯了。

对方闷哼着，把你的整个性器都插进了体内。

那一晚利亚姆高潮了两次，你们两个连回到床上去睡觉的力气都没有。

加州的第一道晨光照入房间，诺尔在一块柔软的毛皮地毯上醒来。中央空调安静的运作声，清甜的空气，和不远处蓝色的太平洋海。早晨六点的光景。

诺尔感谢着这个年纪在地板上睡一晚依然没有感冒，他发现地上自己的衬衫已经完全报废，沙发还有昨天情事的痕迹。一旁的利亚姆把一侧的脸埋在毛皮地毯中，睡得很沉。

诺尔用手摸了摸利亚姆的头发。

你想起来你们在一起的时间都快要四十年了，讲了四十年的故事就像厚厚一本莎士比亚全集一样，谁都不会记得哪一页哪一行是谁说了什么话。

诺尔盖勒格爱得卑微，让他精疲力竭，他觉得自己已经很老很老了，再没有力气像年轻时候能没事人一样活在一片混乱中了，他想过宁静的生活了，没有大大小小的问题，也没有一场接一场声嘶力竭的演唱会。时代的聚光灯不会永远停留在一个人身上，当你知道主角已经不是自己的时候，诺尔会说，让这疯狂的旋转木马停下来吧，我想下车了。

  
  
Chapter 13  
Summary:

老年梗，死亡梗，雷的话上一章就算完结拉。

  
  
End Notes:

我真的只是想写篇黄文而已，也不知道怎么写出个be了。  
故事都是脑补的，只是借了兄弟俩做了主角而已，跟现实生活还是不一样的。  
再次感叹，莉娅，真，曼彻斯特小太阳。

  
  


23.

你们很美，但你们是空虚的。 小王子对她们说，“没有人能为你们去死。当然咯，我的那朵玫瑰花，一个普通的过路人以为她和你们一样。可是，她单独一朵就比你们全体更重要，因为她是我浇灌的。因为她是我放在花罩中的。因为她是我用屏风保护起来的。因为她身上的毛虫是我除灭的。因为我倾听过她的怨艾和自诩，甚至有时我聆听着她的沉默。因为她是我的玫瑰“

诺尔盖勒格在早晨七点半醒来。

他十年前在加州买了一栋不大的别墅，毗邻日落大道，是座能看到太平洋海景的独栋。漂亮的白漆，温暖的海风吹进客厅，冬季也依旧温暖如春。他的女儿告诉他现在已经不流行在日落大道买房子了，在东海岸买的房子更值钱。诺尔为此表示他并不缺钱，他只是想有个地方能让他过一个不那么冷的冬天罢了。

昨天他的女儿带着孙女从伦敦飞到了加州，她的行李还堆放在客厅，她告诉诺尔，她和老公已经分居两年，准备考虑办离婚手续。诺尔对此表示，只要你喜欢，他并无所谓。

早餐桌上女儿告诉他说这个年纪不该一个人住，而是该找个能照顾他的伴侣，俨然没有把给她递上早餐的钟点工算作照顾他的伴侣。而一旁的孙女正埋头切着她的蜂蜜蛋糕，对自己父母的婚姻生活和自己外公的健康完全不表示同情。

”他从来就没爱过我。“女儿在结婚的第十个年头终于搞懂了一个人生真理，”你该看看他一看到漂亮姑娘就想勾搭的下流样子。“

自己的女儿可能还未搞明白精神出轨和真正出轨的差别。

”男人都是一个样，您也从没爱过我母亲。“

诺尔喝水呛到了。

“如果我不爱你母亲，那怎么会有你？”

“哦，不是那种爱，我说不上来，一眼就明白，你爱不爱一个人。”

女儿低头给自己的柠檬茶里加了几勺蜂蜜，看着窗外的海景出神。

”我小时候挺嫉妒利亚姆叔叔的，因为他那么自私，把你从我们身边抢走了。“

”阿奈丝。“

”您让我说吧，您对他真上心，您能让他做那些你不允许别人做得事情，您只给他特例……“

“他能抱你，他能吻你，他能跟你大吵大闹，而我从来不敢，因为我怕您生气，怕失去您的爱……”

“利亚姆叔叔不在以后您有多少天是呆在英国的？您自己数数。”

诺尔盖勒格不再接话了，他的女儿哭得泣不成声，六岁的孙女不理解自己的母亲为什么会哭的这么伤心，眨着一双无辜的眼看诺尔，好像责怪他把自己的妈妈弄哭了。

中午，诺尔在写完一首电影配乐之后在阳台上抽烟，钟点工告诉他阿奈丝一小时前去了附近的超市买了两大袋食材准备亲自下厨。诺尔点点头，让钟点工去给阿奈丝帮个手。而一旁的孙女正在逗花园里的白猫，她手里拿着一束诺尔平时精心照料的玫瑰，诺尔叹了口气，心想自己的孙女也不是让人省心的。

厨房里飘来阵阵炖菜的奶油香味，他把孙女抱到自己的腿上，好让这个有着一头天使一般棕发的小姑娘放过所剩不多的玫瑰花。

“外公，给我讲故事吧。”孙女揽着你的脖子，用那双翠绿色的眼珠子望着你。

“你想听什么，除了童话之外都行。”

当孙女听到她的外公竟然不能讲童话故事之后失望的撇了撇嘴，想了一会说。

“那我想听外公小时候的事。“

阿奈丝做完最后一盘希腊沙拉之后到书房找自己的女儿，对方已经把她父亲的书房当成了游乐园，地上散落着不少照片和书籍。

“妈妈，这个人长得真漂亮。”

阿奈丝看着女儿手里的照片，是当年父亲乐队时候的照片。照片里的诺尔二十出头，而在他旁边的利亚姆穿着一件白t恤。午后的阳光照在利亚姆身上，对方抽着烟眯眼看诺尔弹吉他，纯洁的如同希腊神话里的少年。

诺尔则在后花园里打理着玫瑰花，阿奈丝知道自己的父亲不喜欢回忆过去，所以才任着她的女儿在书房里大搞破坏。父亲当年从伦敦带到加州的东西除了随身物品之外只有一本相册，而现在这本相册在父亲一墙的唱片中被她的女儿正好翻出，散落了一地。

诺尔盖勒格这几年已经不再写歌，他一年就给几部电影做些配乐工作，拒绝采访。除了每年回伦敦看望几次自己的孩子之外，他大部分时间都在加州度过。有时身体好的话就会到海外旅游几个月。你已经很少能在音乐杂志上看到诺尔盖勒格的名字，只有几部英国电影上映时或许能在作曲人的一栏里看到这个半个世纪前英国家喻户晓的人名。

阿奈丝一直以为她能让父亲一直留在伦敦，直到十年前父亲没什么留恋地搬到了加州。

阿奈丝当时哭着让父亲留下，以为自己的泪水能打动父亲，但诺尔只是无比温柔地摸着阿奈丝的头告诉她，你可以每年都来看望他，住多久都行。

诺尔盖勒格是为了等利亚姆。

现在他已经没有理由在这里了。

因为他知道他可以没什么牵挂地去他一生所追求的地方了。

诺尔这几年总会作梦。

他在晚上会吃下两片安眠药，好让他能安稳得入睡。但今天在吃了两片安眠药之后他发现药并没有起作用，他凌晨三点就醒了。

女儿已经抱着孙女在客房里安然入睡。诺尔盖勒格在卧房里点了一盏台灯，窗户外能看到月光下粼粼的深色海面，和很多年前他们住的酒店看到的风景一样。

乐队在那第二年就解散，他和利亚姆也再没有在一起过。

那个相信着永恒的利亚姆把你一个人留在了这里，你有时候会觉得世界非常荒诞，一个从不想永生的人还活在这个世上，而那个信誓旦旦告诉他他们会永存的人却不在了。

利亚姆像是知道诺尔的一生一样告诉他你会一辈子写歌的，正如他说的那样，诺尔写了一辈子的歌，但利亚姆没有兑现说他是那个世上唯一还愿意听他不卖座歌曲的人。

时钟滴答滴答地摆着，诺尔知道再过一会初阳就会从海面上升起。

他闭上眼，听着外面的虫鸣，闻着空气里淡淡的花香。他想他终于找到了一生所追求的宁静的生活，他现在内心很平静。甚至可以回想一些他已经很久不想想起的地方。

一个下着大雪的曼彻斯特。

诺尔翘掉了中午的课，大雪把曼彻斯特染成了白色，道路反射着刺眼的阳光。诺尔呼吸着冰冷的空气，不知道自己该去哪里。

一深一浅的脚印踏在积雪上，诺尔再感觉不到冷，只有手上练吉他生得冻疮隐隐发疼。

他想哪怕现在自己冻死在街边对这个世界也没有任何影响，他的女友可能会掉几天眼泪以后找一个和他长得差不多更有钱的男人，佩吉和保罗可能会为此伤心一阵，利亚姆呢，他可能会气急败坏的大喊你是个蠢货，一个会被大雪冻死的蠢货，利亚姆估计会掉些让他看起来更像个姑娘的眼泪，那个怕孤单的小鬼一定会害怕的晚上睡不着觉。

一个掉眼泪的利亚姆盖勒格，真是搞笑。

诺尔笑出了声，他现在觉得自己该回去看看他那个可怜弟弟，好让他不要孤单而死。

诺尔睁开眼，他看见窗外海面上已经有了淡淡的玫瑰色的光，他们温柔地晕染着海面，在天空中慢慢绽放开来。

诺尔觉得自己肯定是世界上最信守诺言的那个人。

他陪伴了利亚姆盖勒格一生。

好让那个怕孤单的小孩不会因为找不到自己的哥哥而再哭鼻子。

那现在他是不是可以不用再兑现诺言了？

因为他知道再也不会有个怕冷的小孩问他冬天什么时候结束了。

你看，他用了一生也没有摆脱利亚姆盖勒格。

他想去找到自己的弟弟告诉他，在加州你有时也会感到寒冷。

诺尔闭上眼，他靠着椅背缓缓睡去。

在梦里，是曼彻斯特那漫天的大雪，但你并不觉得寒冷。

二十出头的利亚姆穿着一件白色的派克衫在雪地里笑，问你为什么让他等这么久。

你上前把他抱住，是你很久没闻到的味道。

“老家伙，我等了你十年，这里可真冷。“

诺尔把脸埋在利亚姆的脖子间，闭上了眼。

“利亚姆。”

  
  
Chapter 14: The Name of the Rose  
Summary:

玫瑰之名，日落大道的番外，莉视角，老年梗

  
  


我要对你说，这么久以来我都深爱着你

现在你走吧

我将学会在没你相伴的日子里

爱阵阵的风，爱夜里冰冷的空气

我要学会在没你相伴的日子和毛虫相伴，和蝴蝶为伍，以解心中苦闷

不用不舍,我们就此永别，但是你要学会幸福。（1）

莫莉的第二个孩子出生之后，打电话来问利亚姆要不要去她那住上几个礼拜，看看孙子，而且加州的空气也有益利亚姆身体恢复。

绿洲结成的第四十个年头，这一年并未发生许多事。按利亚姆的话说就是他做了一个小手术，在医院住了几个礼拜，还请了一个保健医生每天上他家来给他量量血压或是注射点营养剂什么的小事情。

利亚姆对莫莉说，加州是他世界上最后一个会考虑去养病的地方。

“那您看在自己孙子的面上也来一趟吧，我不想他像他妈妈一样小时候连父亲什么样都不知道。“

利亚姆叹了口气，暗暗咒骂了年轻时候的自己一声混/蛋。

“您有时候该听听别人的建议，都是为您好，诺尔叔叔不是也给您找了很多医生么？“

“你该让他亲自来告诉我，而不是像个怂货一样让你转达。“

“你肯见他吗？“

“……“

乐队解散之后，诺尔单飞自己组了一个乐队，利亚姆花了几年时间接受了诺尔盖勒格不会再为他写歌的事实。在几年他不想再回忆的混乱过去后，他跟黛比说他能一个人唱歌了。

接受一个在你生活中一辈子的人离开其实蛮不容易的，他得做许多其他的事情来填补这个空缺。利亚姆在那之后养成了每天晨跑的习惯，好不让一些过去的回忆在太安静的早晨侵入他的大脑，他会呼吸着伦敦公园寒冷的晨风，将内心无尽的空落填满，让晚上梦到的人和事化成汗水蒸发到空气中。

之后的几年，诺尔盖勒格出了几张专辑，一张比一张烂，他也出了几张专辑，没有诺尔那么糟糕，但也没有绿洲那时候那么牛bi。利亚姆不在乎那些媒体对他嗓子的冷嘲热讽，演唱会还是会有歌迷听他的歌落泪就够了，他把绿洲时期的歌降了个音节，改了几个音，每场演唱会他还是会唱几首，然后打给诺尔盖勒格那个jian人一笔版权费，告诉诺尔他还他妈在怀念和你共度的那人生中最棒的岁月。

他其实想问诺尔盖勒格，你要是一点都没留念的话，为什么还要继续写些让他误解的歌。要是你能大大方方在歌里大骂他一顿，利亚姆盖勒格保证他不会再有一点重组的念头，毕竟他还没jian到会逼一个怂货做他不愿意做的事，那叫混/蛋。但为什么你能那么混/蛋地把那些歌词写在歌里，没事人一样唱着，然后唱完就嘲笑底下无辜的观众，告诉他们现在还想着重组的人都是脑袋坏掉的傻bi。

你为什么能那么笃定利亚姆盖勒格会跟个傻bi一样一辈子离不开你？

就因为你是他记忆里的开始吗，就因为你是他闭上眼第一个会想起的那个人吗，还是因为你们俩在一起太久了让他产生要和你度过一生的傻bi义务的错觉了？

利亚姆盖勒格说，他才是该死的处女座，他都没在意自己的吉他手写得歌越来越烂了，脸上皱纹越来越多了，诺尔盖勒格凭什么抱怨他的嗓子不像个二十岁的小青年那样玲珑剔透了？以为他是当代彼得潘吗？

如果莫莉几年前说他不愿意见诺尔盖勒格的话，利亚姆是不会认账的，但现在他并未否认，因为这是事实。

几年前医生告诉他，他的呼吸系统出了点小毛病，再也不能持续开些牛bi的演唱会之后，利亚姆耸耸肩说好吧，那就用你那不太灵光的脑袋想想怎么才能让这个世界上最牛bi的摇滚乐手还能在录音室里录几首不让他窒息而死的歌。

医生告诉他，他不能再有太大的情绪波动了。

利亚姆说，这个简单，只要他生活中不出现诺尔盖勒格就行了。

那年利亚姆推掉了所有的演唱会和采访，到罗马住了几个月。

正如医生所说的，在和英国乌烟瘴气的乐坛告别之后，他获得了内心无比的平静。

他会在早晨的罗马广场散个步，呼吸当地的海风，咖啡馆邻座的几个少女会凑到你身边用英语问你年轻时候是不是哪个有名的演员？因为你有一双迷人的绿眼睛。

当利亚姆以为他能在罗马平静过完所谓的疗养生活时，莫莉给他打电话说诺尔叔叔到他家来了。

利亚姆第一次感到透不过气来，诺尔盖勒格毁了他几十天好不容易获得的安宁。

他把宾馆的窗打开，好让外面的风吹进卧室，电话那头莫莉的声音因为信号不好而掺着滋滋的杂音。

那天，罗马难得下雨。

莫莉告诉他，诺尔盖勒格良心发现给他找了几个伦敦的呼吸科医生，让他回来以后去看。

利亚姆忘记了医生再三的叮嘱，对着电话那头气愤，俨然忘记莫莉只是个无辜的传话人，利亚姆告诉莫莉诺尔是个没种的jian人，他连自己给他打电话的勇气都没有，他该跪着跟他道歉，而不是像个怂货一样让他女儿给他打电话。

他不知道在一旁的诺尔有没有听到自己的破口大骂，不过利亚姆也没等诺尔发飙抢过电话来跟他对骂，因为他先一步把电话掐断了。

利亚姆觉得宾馆快要让他窒息而死了，他打算到宾馆外散会步。

早晨九点的罗马还没有醒，下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，人们都在咖啡馆喝咖啡避雨。

雨越下越大，没有带伞的利亚姆躲进附近的教堂，打算等雨变小。

印着英文旅游简介的告示牌上写着教堂的名字，科斯梅丁圣母教堂。一旁还配着罗马假日奥黛丽赫本甜美的笑容，告诉你他们的教堂是电影里那对情侣坠入爱河的地方。

这栋六世纪的巴洛克风教堂建造者本人估计也没料到在过了几千年岁月后，它依然能屹立在周围的钢筋水泥建筑之中，给一些没地方可去的外国人躲雨。

穿修道服的修女手中戴着一串玫瑰念珠，正在给这座小教堂点上照明的白蜡烛。

利亚姆挺想问问这个银发苍苍的修女他能不能在这个神圣的地方点上一根烟，这绝非对神明的不敬，而是几个小时前他被一个jian人气到差点窒息而死的原因。

就像他不觉得一个年纪和他母亲一样大的意大利老妇人会说一口流利的伦敦英语一样，利亚姆用了他脑内不那么靠谱的世俗三观想了想后放弃了抽烟的念头。

上了年纪的修女看到穿着黑风衣的利亚姆，不知是不是眼神不好，修女向利亚姆递来一根洁白的长蜡烛，慈祥的笑着用眼神示意他，你可以点上一根蜡烛。

在继被当作一个过气演员之后，利亚姆又被意大利人当作了是个异国来的神职者。

利亚姆退后了几步，发现在这个大雨的罗马早晨，他无处可去。

教堂外的紫荆花如同一座紫红色的瀑布，花朵从砖墙上流淌到地面，风将带湿气的淡淡花香吹入这个破败的小教堂。

利亚姆接过了那根白蜡烛。

悠悠钟鸣，敲了十下，利亚姆看着手中的白蜡烛，他的另一只手被修女戴着玫瑰念珠的手牵起，对方无比温柔地亲吻了他的手背，然后在胸口划了一个十字。

A rose in the youth of primy nature,

Forward not permanent, sweet not lasting

一朵初春的玫瑰在它最美的年华盛开

芬芳而易碎，甜美却不能永恒

（2）

利亚姆对自己的女儿是有些过分疼爱的。

可能是出于对自己年轻时候失责的愧疚，他总能给自己的女儿一些特例。

比如当莫莉开着一部SUV在机场接利亚姆回家后告诉他，她的邻居是个在杂志社当副主编的摇滚乐迷，想靠采访十几年没接受采访的利亚姆写个特大报道升职加薪，为了你女儿和睦的邻里关系，请您就牺牲了自己吧。利亚姆沉默了几秒后说让那个逼亲自上门，要不然免谈。

利亚姆有时觉得莫莉就是存心在气自己，当然这并非他那两个儿子那样小儿科的叛逆，而是用一种能直戳你胸口每一个痛点的方式来气你。十几年前莫莉带着一个身高一米八，身材宛如奥林匹克游泳队员的美国男人来家，告诉利亚姆，她要和这个男人结婚并跟这个美国佬到加州一同生活，您说不也没用，因为她已经怀了这个美国佬的孩子了。

利亚姆当时只能默默接受自己将会有几个被美国文化荼毒的孙子孙女，每年回伦敦让他们的外公给他们买麦当劳。他曾问莫莉为什么非要挑个美国人，英国三千万男人中难道没有一个你看得上的吗？莫莉则告诉他，美国男人比英国男人专一，说得利亚姆哑口无言。

莫莉好像知道利亚姆内心想避开的所有话题，并把他们一个个串成环，来告诉利亚姆。

“诺尔叔叔去年录专辑时来看我们了。“

一个最具杀伤力的话题。

“他问了您不少事情。“

利亚姆翻看着摆放在茶几上的时装杂志，里面的模特的奇装异服像是刚拍完银翼杀手2079，夸张的人造皮，荧光眼影，和像是能发出激光的诡异头饰。

“问您最近身体状况怎么样，有没有定期去做检查，吃什么药……“

“莫莉，你不带我看看孩子吗？“

“哦，他们在睡午觉呢，现在别去打扰他们。“

莫莉给利亚姆递上一杯蜂蜜水。

“当时我刚怀上凯尔，我跟他说孩子出生以后要叫您来加州看看他，诺尔叔叔当时就笑着和我说您不会来的。“

“他说您非常讨厌加州，您有次巡演发了高烧……“

“莫莉，去把我的药盒拿来。”

利亚姆感到胸闷。

傍晚，莫莉的邻居带着一瓶上好的拉塞特红酒登门拜访。他激动地握着利亚姆的手，告诉他利亚姆是他见过最帅的摇滚主唱。这个挺着啤酒肚的中年男人估计是为了升职加薪而把所有的赞美都奉献给了利亚姆盖勒格，赞美着利亚姆披在肩膀上的针织衫的穿法是多么赶潮流，他从来没想到针织衫打结披在身上是那么好看，而利亚姆只是单纯上了年纪，需要靠它保暖肩膀而已。

晚餐是一个会让素食者大皱眉头的菜肴，洒满芝士块的沙拉，冷盘火腿和牛排，莫莉告诉利亚姆出差日本的丈夫每天都会在电话里抱怨东亚人饮食是如何清淡，如何怀念莫莉烧得丰盛晚餐，利亚姆默默听着，给自己倒了一杯橙汁，没有碰眼前洒满芝士条的烤牛排。

一旁挺会察言观色的副主编看利亚姆并没心思吃饭后就小心翼翼问他最近英国冬天天气如何。利亚姆知道这个吃了过多汉堡而油光满面的副主编之后会问他家里的猫吃什么牌子的猫粮，他两个孙子上什么幼儿园，兜兜转转一大圈后再不经意提一个绿洲的字眼，显得他目的性没有那么明显。

利亚姆跟他说，你想问他什么就直接问，为了他身体健康着想，他不想晚上十二点才上床睡觉。

这位副主编为此受宠若惊，甚至连身前那块心爱的牛排都不顾了，拿出口袋里已经准备好的录音笔，在餐桌上就开始了他的采访，而背景音则是一个六岁的孩子抱怨为什么今天没有焦糖布丁的哭闹声。

很久没有接受采访的利亚姆忘记了对一个美国佬说你可以直白点意味着什么，意味着他们会得寸进尺。

“诺尔盖勒格写得歌是不是都是以您为原型？”

非常直白。

利亚姆挑了挑眉，心想这个美国佬到底从哪里得出这个荒谬的结论的。

“我研究了你们乐队时期的歌和他单飞之后的歌，许多歌给我的感觉都是写给一个人的。”

“不，应该说更像是一个神的存在，这是因为你们有着爱尔兰血统的原因吗？爱尔兰歌手会把自己的爱人神化是真的吗？”

见鬼了，他怎么不直接去问诺尔盖勒格。

“尤其是单飞之后的作品，追忆，后悔和思念变成了他经常写的主题。“

难道不是老年迪斯科舞曲吗？

“特别是Dead in the water这首歌，我觉得它很悲伤，让我想到了你们的故乡曼彻斯特。”

这个副主编好像为了证明他宛如福尔摩斯的推理，从口袋中拿出了手机。

“您可以亲自听一听。”

“不用。”

那声吉他响起的时候，利亚姆感到呼吸困难。

诺尔盖勒格那温柔又悲伤的歌声给这个温暖的客厅染上了一份悲剧色彩。

“So don't walk away love”

利亚姆身前的橙汁被他打翻了。

利亚姆再次醒来的时候，莫莉抱着六岁的孙子正在给他讲小王子的故事。

“您醒了？”莫莉笑着看他，“您差点吓死那个可怜的人，他以为他要成为杀死约翰列侬那个凶手一样的历史罪人了。”

呵，把他比作约翰列侬算是这个美国佬对他最高的评价了。

“那是首美丽的歌，只是它太悲伤了。”

莫莉摸着怀里孩子的头，替他翻了一页童话书。

“那是写给您的吗？”

“你可以问他，莫莉。”

“像是能看到漫天的大雪，一个已经习惯寒冷的人才能写出这样的歌。“

“我累了，莫莉。“

莫莉笑笑，亲吻了利亚姆的额头，告诉他别再太激动了，他刚刚吓坏她了。

那年从罗马回来后，利亚姆不再接受媒体的采访，也不开演唱会，除了时不时出张专辑以外都过得很低调。只有在一些音乐慈善活上利亚姆才会出现在公众视野里，在当代年轻人的眼里，这个偶尔出现在电视上的男人可能只是一个上了年纪却仍然迷人的男人，他们或许会猜想这个男人年轻时候是有多么帅气，因为那双绿眼睛望着镜头的样子美到让他们忘记喝些手里的可乐。但很快这些姑娘的视线就被他们心爱的年轻偶像吸引了过去，忘记了去查查那个男人到底是谁，他们或许还会觉得利亚姆盖勒格这个名字听着挺耳熟的，跟上周他们听得电影原声的作曲家有那么一点类似。

第二天，利亚姆在他平常晨跑的时间醒来。

时钟指向五点半，天空微亮。

他想起了很多年前，也是在这个除了阳光之外一无所有的加州，他在晨光中醒来，看到诺尔盖勒格穿着黑色衬衫靠着窗户抽烟的样子。

当时他说了什么？

他记不起来了，他只记得诺尔听了以后挺温柔的笑了的样子。

利亚姆换了一身衣服，在喝了一杯温水之后到花园抽烟。

花园里盛开着红色的玫瑰，是莫莉精心照料的。利亚姆这几年觉得莫莉越来越像诺尔，她聪明地过着诺尔说的“正常人生“，也会把过去的痛苦掩饰地不着痕迹，她经营着一个模范家庭，打理邻里关系，并乐此不疲。当你问莫莉会不会腻时，莫莉总会告诉利亚姆，不，我很满足了，稳定的夫妻关系和几个不那么闹腾的孩子，一个家，你看我现在很幸福，平淡的生活有什么不好的？利亚姆为此耸耸肩，说你喜欢就好。

早餐桌上，六岁的孙子抱着昨晚那本小王子童话书，锲而不舍地问莫莉小王子到底爱谁。

喝着蜂蜜水的利亚姆看了一眼孩子手上捧着的童话书，一个金发戴围巾的男孩正在一片玫瑰花园里和玫瑰说话。

童话故事主角只能在童话里的原因主要是如果在现实生活中，小王子就会被人当作春天那些在麦田里对着花发痴的神经病。

“娇嫩的玫瑰不断汲取小王子的爱，

她要小王子告诉她他很爱她。

小王子觉得她不爱自己，

小王子觉得一直是他在一个人付出。

她太任性，太娇惯了。

小王子想离开她了。

小王子离开了星球，也离开了玫瑰花。

在他给玫瑰花最后浇水的时候，几乎落下泪来。

而玫瑰花也忍住哭泣，

他们十分珍爱彼此。

可他还是走了。

然后，小王子遇到了狐狸。

狐狸很爱他，她知道体谅小王子，

知道欲言又止，她成熟懂事。

她教会了小王子如何爱。“

原来现在一个出轨故事也能被包装成童话故事还热销几十年，可恨的法国佬，利亚姆默默想着。

“如果我是小王子的话，我会选择狐狸。“莫莉微微笑着，帮自己的孩子涂上一块沾满草莓酱的土司，“她会体谅我，会顺我的意，全心全意爱我，是最理想的恋人。”

“那小王子最后是选择狐狸了？”小男孩问。

“哦，不，小王子回去找他的玫瑰了。”

“为什么啊，妈妈不是说狐狸是最理想的恋人的么？”小男孩嘟嘴问。

“是啊，因为妈妈没有自己的玫瑰啊。”莫莉把草莓土司放进男孩的餐盘里，给自己则倒了一杯咖啡。

“可是，可是小王子已经离开星球那么久了，他还记得回去的路吗？”

看来小男孩已经有了经商头脑，小小年纪就知道衡量一下爱情的成本损失。

小王子离开了星球那么久，他怎么知道玫瑰还在等他？

他到了遥远的地球，那里只有无尽的沙漠，回去的路有那么长，他找得到回去的路吗？

“会的，他会回去的，因为他只有那一朵玫瑰，他为了她付出了那么多。眼泪，欢笑，陪她看日出日落的背影。全都给了那朵玫瑰。他知道他爱她”

孩子像是被说服了，嘟着嘴沉默了一会，看来他还是对他的狐狸念念不忘，末了轻轻嘟囔了一句，

“可这都是童话不是么，现实生活中肯定不会存在的。”

莫莉像是被孩子的话逗乐了，揉了揉孩子一头的金发，然后笑着看利亚姆。

利亚姆正喝着咖啡，低头翻昨天那本像是科幻杂志的时装书。

不知道是不是美国佬喝得咖啡派上了用场，让利亚姆还未倒过时差的大脑终于不像个老年痴呆患者一样堵塞了。

他看着杂志，想起了自己很多年前说的话。

那天早上，他告诉诺尔盖勒格他会写一辈子的歌，而他将会是世界上那个唯一还愿意听他的歌的人。

1.小王子法国版歌剧里玫瑰在告别时候唱的歌词，歌名叫adieu 再见，很好听，不过有点悲。

2.哈姆雷特里欧菲莉亚的哥哥雷欧提斯对她说得话，原文不是玫瑰，是紫罗兰，这里我改掉了。是雷欧提斯劝妹妹不要爱上哈姆雷特的话。

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love letter

  
Chapter 1  


利亚姆盖勒格花了两分钟研究出来了这个叫Pax Deorum的账号是诺尔。

Pax Deorum,爱尔兰语，也是“Peace of god”的意思。

时间是2017年，诺尔盖勒格估计忘记了自己曾扬言从来不会用推特，利亚姆当然不会知道诺尔那些出尔反尔的废话到底作废了多少，有几百万粉丝的他也不可能一个一个去看里面有没有诺尔盖勒格的推特账号。

或许是这个名字让他产生了好奇，也或许是对方的头像是诺尔盖勒格年轻时候住的公寓才看的到的曼彻斯特运河的景色，也或许是对方的用词混在其他的小粉丝们之间显得怪味，“you can’t call a drunkard version biblical”（你不能称一个醉汉版本伟大爆了），这个一下子就听出来他的歌是喝了酒录了的逼……总之他就是知道了这个叫Pax Deorum的人是诺尔盖勒格。

时间是2017年，利亚姆盖勒格忘记了自己曾想把他哥打进医院的愤怒，在某个巡演喝醉了的晚上，他鬼使神差地打开了这个把蓝色运河当作头像的人的主页，点开了私信发送软件，靠着自己醉酒后的最后一点清醒意识，发了一句他自己也不记得的句子。

他说了什么来着？

噢，他告诉那个人，“It’s fucking lonely when touring around the world alone”（一个人满世界巡演真他妈寂寞）

第二天醒来的利亚姆，觉得自己干了件蠢事，他揉了揉自己宿醉后宛如罐铅了的脑袋，探到床头柜看自己的手机，利亚姆心想估计等会又要被公关给牢骚一顿，一个歌手给一个粉丝发约炮一样的信息，简直就是性骚扰。

但没有，什么也没有，谷歌新闻上没有“摇滚主唱利亚姆盖勒格性骚扰粉丝“，太阳报也没有”昔日绿洲主唱落魄私信约炮粉丝“……

利亚姆点开自己的私信，翻找着Pax Deorum的那枚蓝色头像，意外的，对方竟然回了消息，简简单单的一个回复，过于简单了，对方说：

“Where are you.”

时间是英国的凌晨一点，日本的早上九点，利亚姆看了手机半分钟，回道：

“Japan，Tokyo.”

这很奇怪不是么，这简直太可笑了，一个不知道是不是诺尔盖勒格的人，或许对方只是在诺尔年时候租过的公寓里住的老男人，为什么他就这么肯定对方就是诺尔？利亚姆觉得自己喝了酒之后就是个傻逼了，开始抱些荒唐的期待了。

“Then go to Gaslight，nice Irish bar.“

几分钟后，对方直接给利亚姆回信了，并好心地告诉了利亚姆一家不错的爱尔兰酒吧。

“You don’t go fucking sleep? It’s one o’clock, cunt.”

“No, I don’t tour, so I sleep whenever I want to.”

“You are really a cunt, aren’t you?”

几分钟过去，再没有回复，对方像是没再看到利亚姆的回信，头像的蓝色爱尔兰运河安静流淌。

利亚姆打开了Pax Deorum的主页，翻看着对方只有几十条的推文，曼城足球比赛的实况转发，艾比路录音室才看得到的成排绿色榛子树， 高飞鸟新砖的发售宣传……对方的关注列表里就跟一个上了年纪的绿洲粉丝一样，足球，绿洲，利亚姆盖勒格，诺尔盖勒格，作为一个粉丝当然没什么奇怪的，但问题是这要是诺尔盖勒格本人，那就显得挺不伦不类。

利亚姆没再研究对方到底是不是诺尔本人，因为他敢打包票要这个不是诺尔盖勒格，他就把自己名字改回威廉盖勒格，当然了，自己的倒霉催哥哥不用负担“诺尔盖勒格”这个糟糕的名字的时候，对方的回信还是让利亚姆觉得挺正常温和的，甚至还让他想起来了二十几年前 那个还称得上一个好哥哥的诺尔。

“Nice bar, btw,“

晚上，演唱会结束后的利亚姆到了对方说的酒吧，确实不错，为此感到有义务向对方知会一声的利亚姆发了一条私信给那个蓝色头像，利亚姆觉得再没有比自己更有教养的人了。

“welcome.”

几分钟后，对方回信了，依旧简简单单。对方显然已经忘记了昨晚还被利亚姆骂是个大傻逼的可怕遭遇。

“So how is London now?”

“Hot, wet rain, as always.”

“August weather, huh?”

“yep.”

“Where are you, then?”

“home.”  
“Show me the pic, cunt.”

几分钟后，利亚姆收到了一张点着鸭黄色灯光的书房照片，成排的唱片墙，沾了雨滴的落地窗玻璃，沙发上的吉他和一只在沙发上睡觉的白猫，一个伦敦的夏夜傍晚。

“Go somewhere, you poor fella, it’s a place for cunts over eighty.”

“Mind your own business.”

“you heard my songs right? you cunt.”

“No.”

“Liar, what do you think?”

“I don’t give a damn about that.”

“Tell me what you think.”

“What do you want to know.”

“Anything, you cunt.”

“Fine, nice voice then.”

“Anything else?”

“No, not really, you should go sleep now.”

“You checked my tour dates? Cunt.”

“no, for a man over forty, its better to sleep when it’s 2 am.”

“how about a man over fifty?”

“……”

“Fine, then, I will go to sleep, cunt, tell me good night.”

“……”

“I will tell you goodnight, cunt, so don’t you think its fair you should tell me one?”

“goodnight, as you like.”

“Goodnight, Noel.”

  
  
Chapter 2  


02.（车车车，避雷注意）

利亚姆觉得自己疯了。

那天晚上他梦见pax deorum了。

他只是在睡前想了一点点诺尔盖勒格那张老脸，结果就梦见和诺尔上床了，老天，不必这么狠心吧。醒来后的利亚姆快要疯了，他的腰一阵酸软，差点起不来床。

是了，都是年轻时候他们两人造的孽，二十岁的时候喝点酒磕点药，两人就凑合互相解决了，巡演的时候鬼知道会不会因为磕了药进局子，和自己亲哥上床毕竟没什么风险。

要说风险，那也不过是四十岁后仍然梦见自己哥和他做二十岁时候那些破烂事，和二十岁那时候跟个泰迪熊一样穿着宽松帽子衫，瘦的没肉的诺尔盖勒格相比，昨天梦里的诺尔身上摸起来有锻炼过的肌肉，骚包才穿的衬衫和牛仔裤。

时间是凌晨四点，哪怕是日升之国的东京也仍然一片昏暗，安静的宾馆房间里中央空调嗡嗡作响，估计是睡得迷糊的缘故，利亚姆探着手去握住了自己已经有些反应的性器，他给自己说，好吧，就那么一次，只是自慰对象不是那些金发妞，没有红唇，没有酥胸，长了些皱纹的逼罢了，没什么了不起的，人都是会想换换口味的。利亚姆这么安慰着自己，好让手下的动作别给自己太多的罪恶感。

诺尔盖勒格年轻时候是怎么弄的？很可惜他已经忘光了，他只记得对方会用手指摩过性器的顶端，贱人才会用指甲去磕自己阴茎口…利亚姆趴在床上，自己的性器已经全硬，牵出几丝黏腻的精液。

至少他还没可怜到用手草自己的屁股，利亚姆闷哼的时候默默想着，他不会再干的，不可能，哪怕他想着诺尔盖勒格的脸自慰一百次他也不会用手插自己的后穴，见鬼的。

那种剧烈的疼痛感之后的快感，诺尔盖勒格那个贱人在他二十岁出头的时候就摸出了自己弟弟的敏感点在哪，估计比闭着眼弹吉他还要准，他的手比利亚姆自己还要快得找得到那个让他爽到的部位，把他干得几乎要昏过去。

高潮来得比利亚姆想得要快，利亚姆闭着眼，高潮时候的眼睛跟劣质故障的彩电一样，满眼的异光撕扯扭曲，跟银色烟花爆炸了似的，根本看不清任何事物。

软下来的性器，沾满精液的手，和过重的鼻息声，利亚姆一边调复着自己还没缓过来的心跳，一边把手探到了床头柜。

清晨四点五十分，伦敦快要晚上十点。

利亚姆打开了那个蓝色的头像，给对方发了一句可以说是性骚扰的恶心话。

“Your ugly face made me toss off, fucker.”

发完这句，利亚姆也没等对方回信，他从床上甚至可以用滚下来来形容，软而酥麻的腰跟个女人似得，当然这不是关键问题，问题是利亚姆觉得自己快完蛋了，在他冲动的想伸手进自己的后穴草自己之前，他决定进浴室洗个澡。

几十分钟的淋浴之后，利亚姆换上了件新t恤，东京早晨已经开始微亮，天边乳白色的光晕慢慢晕染开，一个带着清凉晨风的早晨。

利亚姆拿过桌上的烟，给自己点了一根，烟味在风中一吹就散，利亚姆拿过了床头柜静静躺着的手机，看看那个刚被自己性骚扰发言打搅的逼到底什么反应。

点开了那个蓝色的头像，除了自己二十分钟前发得那句恶心话之外对方一点反应也没有，好吧，信息标记是已读，那利亚姆至少知道了这句恶心话诺尔盖勒格那个贱人看了，好让不是只有自己被恶心到，想到这，利亚姆觉得自己还是报复了一下自己的恶心哥的，祝他能够为此失眠一晚上那就再好不过了。

“Try messaging these shits again, I will block you right away.”（再发这些垃圾话的话直接拉黑了。）

下午，利亚姆收到了对方的回信，在伦敦的话应该还是早上九点，诺尔盖勒格这个逼最早的起床时间。

看来今早自己的话效果不错。

好心情的利亚姆在晚餐时分给自己的多加了一份土豆沙拉。

“Don’t try to play innocent, cunt, we both did these shits.”

利亚姆回道。

至少利亚姆还没和自己的恶心哥一样学着自欺欺人当作没事发生似的，两人要是要算算陈年旧账的话，谁都比不过谁清白，老天，他当年才十七岁，要是谁能让个十七岁的傻逼知道除了性欲之外的事情那利亚姆盖勒格就再不喝一滴假酒，不做一次爱，说到做到。曼彻斯特的那栋闷热公寓里，一个十七岁的傻逼和一个二十二岁的蠢货磕了药之后能干什么，和衣而睡聊聊他们的狗屎童年吗？

“You were no better than a teddy bear that time, mate.”

利亚姆想起来诺尔年轻时候常穿的宽松帽子衫，对方瘦的没肉，衣服上还是洗衣粉的香味，抱起来和个泰迪熊没差，宽宽松松，柔软的绵质衣服下是自己哥哥温暖的皮肤。

“Fucking teddy bear.”

“Better than shirts, they are for cunts.”

“Parkas are for idiots.”

“you dreamt of me last night.”

“no.”

“what did you dream of, how old was I?”

“I forgot.”  
“Be true to yourself, mate, I am the best bedmate you could find on the earth.”

“bullshit.”

“it’s the truth.”

“……”

“You know I miss the old past you.”

“……”

“Around thirty, maybe 27 or 28, best of you, you know what I mean, do you still keep that green hoodie?”

“lost many years ago.”

“pity, that’s a nice one.”

信件标了已读之后再没有回信，看来对方是准备开始他无聊的一天了。利亚姆关了和对方的私信，确认自己没手滑点了关注，退回到自己的主页。一种回到了现实世界的虚幻感，宛如刚才的一番对话都只是利亚姆午睡时候的一个梦。没什么实感。

那是诺尔盖勒格吗，不知道。毕竟对方一次也没承认自己就是诺尔盖勒格，利亚姆叫他诺尔对方也没反应。如果真是诺尔，那也是个好脾气的诺尔盖勒格。

那天晚上，Pax Deorum这个主页转发了一条曼城足球赛的实况，利亚姆给他发了一句晚安，对方并没有回。

利亚姆今天没有喝很多，日本人的清酒是喝不醉，只会越喝越清醒。

自认没有醉的利亚姆在晚安下面又添了一句。

“Say you love me.”

利亚姆在昏暗的房间里盯了手机屏幕一会，睡意渐浓，也没等对方回复，就伴着空调的嗡嗡声沉入了梦乡。

在梦里，二十岁出头的诺尔盖勒格一头柔软的棕发，抱起来和个泰迪熊一样的柔软，利亚姆把头埋在对方温暖的脖子里，吸着诺尔早年常用的洗衣粉的香味。

曼彻斯特的清晨，诺尔盖勒格会抱着扑上自己的利亚姆。

“You are too heavy, Liam.”

诺尔会这么跟他说。

曼彻斯特的初夏，诺尔盖勒格刚满二十二岁，他们第一次上床的那年。

  
  
Chapter 3  


03.

当利亚姆晨跑完打开昨天没有关的聊天主页的时候，他差点一个没踩稳一路滚下眼前的下坡路。

利亚姆以为自己看错了，他确认了一下对方的名字是Pax Deorum，一个一个字母检查了一遍，确认了昨天自己的对话不是和某个狂热粉丝的酒后调情。

没错，是那个熟悉的蓝色运河的头像，利亚姆再点进他们的聊天框，看了一眼对方最后的回信。

对方说，“I love you.”

利亚姆的神色凝重到甚至引起了一旁晨练的日本老人的注意，对方关心地用日式英文询问他“Are you ok？“，以为这是一个飘洋过海被日本的盛夏折磨到中暑的可怜西洋人。

早上九点，东京的气温已经快要高达三十度，一个闷热的暑天，利亚姆身上穿着的黑色派克衫已经让他出了一身汗，他觉得自己快要透不过气来了，再没有比一个对人说“I love you”的诺尔盖勒格更让人胸闷的事了，要换做高飞鸟那些疯癫粉丝，估计此刻已经高兴的昏厥过去了，可换了利亚姆，他只觉得自己哥是要弄掉自己了，诺尔是个口是心非的贱人，利亚姆早知道了。

利亚姆看了看发信时间，意外是一个小时前才发的，伦敦刚刚零点的时候。利亚姆在公园的阴凉树荫下思考了几分钟，点回了对方的主页，像个福尔摩斯一样研究着对方的推特，同样是一个小时前左右，对方发了一张诺尔盖勒格在绿洲时常去的伦敦酒吧的照片，那里有着全伦敦度数最高的龙舌酒，一杯下肚就能喝成傻逼的那种。

“You are drunk, aren’t you, fucker?”

利亚姆给对方了回信，不知道对方现在还活着没活着，毕竟过去了一个小时谁也保不准能发生什么。

“Not really.”

几秒后，对方回信了。

“You say you love me when you are not goddamned drunk?”

“yep.”

“you know who I am right, you cunt.”

“yeah, Maybe boy.”

利亚姆觉得自己哥哥已经烂醉了。

“Give me reunion then.”

“Not that drunk yet, my boy.”

“Fuck you.”

“I take it as a compliment.”

“Noel.”

“You are Noel Gallagher, aren’t you.”

“As you wish.”

“You are, fucker, the biggest cunt in the world.”

“Whatever.”

“I am in Japan now.”

“Nice country.”

“Yeah, streets clean as hell, far better than Manchester.”

“Better compared with London.”

“It reminded me of Manchester, cunt, it just did, you know what I mean.”

“……”  
“Will be in Korea in few days, have anything say to me?”

“Nope.”

“Say anything, you cunt.”

“what do you want me to say.”

“Call me Liam, then.”

“Liam.”

“tell me you miss me.”

“I miss you, Liam.”

“I bet you will regret when you wake up next day, bastard.”

“Maybe.”

“You will, but whatever, good night, old man, you should drink less, for an old man over fifty.”

正如利亚姆所料，诺尔是醉的估计连家门都找不着了。

傍晚时分，利亚姆看到对方已经把那张酒吧的照片给删掉了。可惜推特的私信没法删，这个贱人估计后悔得不行了，连最新的曼城足球比赛也没了转发的闲情逸致。

接下来的几天，Pax Deorum的推特都没有一点动静，利亚姆时不时给对方发些诸如雨天酒店望出去的东京灰色景色，或是几句早安晚安之类的无聊话，有时候对方会看，有时候则不，一般过几天，信息都标为了已读，有时候则看也不看。

利亚姆可能把Pax Deorum这个账号当作了树洞，把所有的牢骚话都没什么所谓地发给对方，“今天场地的音响烂爆了”，“该死的台风，为什么这里会有这么多见鬼的台风”，“飞机上坐在隔壁的那个中年男人的睡相比你还要糟”，诸如此类。

如果利亚姆心情好的话，也会发几张演唱会的照片给对方，当然是他心情不错的前提，那些二十几岁的年轻人在演唱会上接吻的样子，或是有些听了香槟超新星掉眼泪的孩子，和东京几十年不会变的繁华夜景。

时间颠倒，Pax Deorum在利亚姆的脑海里更像是那个侧着身，穿着宽松连帽衫低头弹吉他的二十岁出头的诺尔。

诺尔盖勒格从未像现在一样频繁地出现在他的梦里。

梦境也是光陆怪离，利亚姆更多梦到的是不再年轻的诺尔，醒来对方就在隔壁或是不远处的宾馆房间整理他的行李，穿着他不熟悉的衬衫，太阳墨镜挂在衬衫的领子间，从来不会这么打扮的诺尔。

“Morning.”

“Morning.”对方依旧整理着自己的行李。

“What‘s the song list today?”利亚姆问诺尔，他甚至能看到对方在清晨阳光下的银发。

诺尔会有些不耐烦，好像利亚姆问了一个蠢问题，他站起身在房间里找自己的烟，然后开口告诉利亚姆像是一个世界上只有他不知道的答案。

诺尔的嘴是在动，可利亚姆一个字也听不到，他说了几首歌，五首或是六首，为此感到气愤的利亚姆想去抓诺尔的领子，让他别像个逼一样说自己听不懂的垃圾话。

然后在碰到对方之前，利亚姆就会愤怒过头地醒来。

背上在空调间里也出了一层的汗，利亚姆转头看手机，清晨五点左右。

几天前发的消息都标记为了已读，对方的推特也已经快一个星期没有更新，最后的推文还是曼城赢了的庆祝照片。

“What are the names of those five songs.”

利亚姆也没管这句没头没脑的话对方有没有看懂，或许是为自己那个糟糕的梦境感到愤怒，直接问了当事人本人。

伦敦已经是深夜时分。

“What songs？”

意外的对方这次并没有无视自己的牢骚话。

“Songs in my dream, mate, we are still in a band, you told me the song list.”

利亚姆觉得自己跟个傻逼似的把自己的梦直接和对方说了。

“There are no songs.”

“There are, fucker, you told me in my dreams.”

“Then ask him next time in your dreams.”

“I want you to fucking tell me.”

“I said there were no songs.”

“Bastard, you looked dreadfully old in my dreams, over sixty, I bet.”

“Shut up.”

“Noel, give me a reunion.”

“……”

“you don’t want a reunion, fucker, but you read my messages, you said you missed me, liar, you fucking liar.”

“Liam, stop nagging.”

“promise me you will come back to me one day.”

“Grow up, you are already 45.”

“never.”

“……”

“I had sex with you last night in my dream.”

“……”

“awful dreams, mate, in your apartment in Manchester, damned hot summer, you don’t remember.”

“No, I don’t.”

利亚姆给对方发了一个中指之后愤愤地关掉了手机，躺在床上很久没有起身。

等一早上糟糕的心情平复之后，利亚姆才听见窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，他闭上了眼，骂了一句fucker。

  
  
Chapter 4  
Notes:

车车车，避雷注意

  
  


“最近您有和自己的弟弟联系吗？”

“不，我没他手机号。”

诺尔盖勒格穿着一件黑色衬衫，戴着墨镜和那个操着一口意大利口音英语的记者扯淡。

准确来说，这不算是扯谎不是么，诺尔最擅长说些模凌两可的垃圾话，“我没有他的手机号”但“我有他的推特账号，我几个小时前还收到了我弟弟的性骚扰短信。”说话说半句，诺尔盖勒格微笑的时候就是话没说完的意思，我不想说了，换个问题吧，大抵如此。

利亚姆翻看了pax deorum转发的高飞鸟采访，恨不得在下面评论一句“你真是个本世纪最大的逼”。想了几秒还是忍住了，利亚姆点开了对方的私信聊天框，翻了翻前几天的聊天记录。

跟最初无视利亚姆的骚扰的逼不同，最近利亚姆几十句的类似调情的话对方有时也会回几句，利亚姆问他“你做了什么梦”的时候，对方有时会无比诚恳的说“和你做爱”。诚恳到利亚姆第一次看的时候手机差点没拿稳跌进桌前的牛奶里。

“younger me or me now？”

“both”

“bullshits”

“…”

“which do you prefer？”

“neither”

“what did you do in your fucking dreams？”

“as you can imagine”

“you fucked me.”

“…”

“Did you cum this morning？”

“…”

“i dont mind you cum thinking my face. far more generous than you cunt.”

那蓝色的头像没再回信，看来对方已经被利亚姆的聒噪骚扰搞得好脾气完全没了。

要是他们这越来越糟糕的对话被太阳报看到的话、他和他的倒霉哥估计都得完蛋，喝过酒的两人都是傻逼，利亚姆甚至不想去看过去他们的对话，一个比一个糟糕，前几天他甚至在和他哥聊天的时候自慰射了出来。

糟糕的晚上，两人喝的都不少，那度数高的可怕的杜松子酒让利亚姆趴在床上天旋地转。

宾馆外的年轻人的嬉闹声，利亚姆睁着迷糊的眼看窗外的星辰夜晚，他把手伸进了牛仔裤里，动作了几下，酒后很快就有了反应的性器让利亚姆骂了一句fuck。

利亚姆觉得自己已经好太多了，这个年纪他不再到处鬼混，喝了酒乖乖躺在房间里等自己酒醒，再乖没有的逼了。心想到这，利亚姆看了看几分钟前还在和自己哥聊曼城比赛的对话框，在对方告诉自己赛季的实况的下面，利亚姆就直接打了一句，“ I am wanking now.”

消息是已读，但对方并没有回信，估计是上一秒还在聊曼城比赛的赛季的对方突然被告知“我正在自慰”的冲击发言吓到了。

利亚姆闷哼着，手下的动作暧昧，他觉得自己饥渴过度了，他竟然能看着那蓝色的运河硬了，宛如智障。

“fuck.”利亚姆用已经酥麻的手发了一句脏话。

寂静的夜，房间里是他自己的低声呻吟，手上沾着粘腻的精液和汗水。

“Noel. wank me off.”

“…”

“What was the last time we had sex.”

利亚姆甚至还有闲情逸致问问自己的哥上一次做爱的时间，信息都标为已读,对方也没有回信，利亚姆的性器已经全硬，他想了想诺尔那个贱人的脸，意外的，对方不是年轻时候的样子，而是最近利亚姆看到的对方采访里穿着衬衫，一脸戏谑笑的样子。

他们最后一次做爱是什么时候来着？利亚姆忘记了，估计是乐队解散的那一年，他忘光了。

“what do you want me to do.”

几分钟后，对方终于回信了。

“tell me what i should do，i do whatever you cunt say.”

“then put your hand into yourself.”

“no way”

“you can，my boy”

利亚姆骂了句fuck，他脸颊发烫，松开了握着自己的性器的手，用沾着精液的手指伸进了后穴，粘腻的手指侵入并不是太困难，但实际进入的时候利亚姆还是闷哼出声了。

自己的性器蹭着床单的摩擦让利亚姆快要发疯，他闭着眼，手指抽插着自己的后穴，在伸入第三根手指的时候，利亚姆蹭着床单高潮了。

一片狼藉，利亚姆眼睛完全失焦，他闭着眼忍不住浑身的颤抖，缩了缩肩膀，想让自己别再抖得跟个女人似得了。等一切平复下来之后，利亚姆发现自己刚刚全程都抓着自己的手机，高潮时胡乱点开了对方的头像，那张蓝色运河放大的照片占满了手机屏幕，利亚姆抽了抽已经发酸的鼻子，关上了头像，看到信息框还是最后那句“you can，my boy.”

利亚姆用手缓缓回了一句给那个不知道还醒着没有的逼。

“I came, cunt.”

利亚姆盯了一会屏幕，在他快要睡着前，对方给了他回信，利亚姆不确定自己是不是看清了，凭着最后一些神志，他记得对方说了一句

“Good boy.”

  
  
Chapter 5  


5.

Pax Deorum这个账号已经一个礼拜没有动静了。

利亚姆以为对方是为了上次那破事小家子气地生气了，换做之前，哪怕没有回信，利亚姆发得消息大多都标为已读，可一个礼拜过去，不管利亚姆发什么，他们私信聊天框里只有他一个人自言自语。推特没有更新，没有了曼城足球赛和一些无聊的生活照，这个账号像是被遗弃了一样。

再没有比诺尔盖勒格这个贱人更自说自话的人了。

利亚姆愤愤咒骂着，在对话框里骂了一连串，那个蓝色的头像宛如在嘲笑着利亚姆的幼稚，一点反应也没有。利亚姆点开了他一直不怎么屑于看的高飞鸟推特账号，更新还是前几天，专辑的发售日期，和接下来的巡演宣传……

利亚姆翻看了几张对方的照片，骂了一句该死的土豆，心想不就是没看自己的信息么，没什么了不起的，就当做了场荒诞的梦，梦里自己的哥还是会说人话的逼，会给你道晚安，会说想你，会说爱你的逼。

见鬼的。

利亚姆挠了挠头，在他也赌气不发任何消息给pax Deorum这个账号的第五天，利亚姆直接给自己的母亲打了越洋电话，要了诺尔盖勒格的手机号码。简直比自己连环轰炸对方的私信还要糟。

写着一串手机号码的宾馆便签纸，利亚姆看了看自己手写的号码，甚至有一瞬想在号码下写了“这是他妈前绿洲吉他手诺尔盖勒格的手机号码“，把自己亲哥的手机号公诸于世，报复那个不吭一声就搞失踪的逼。

利亚姆把薄薄的纸揉成一团，塞进了自己的牛仔裤里，觉得自己就是一个智障。和一次也没承认过自己是诺尔盖勒格的陌生账号扯了近一个月的淡，食髓知味，以为诺尔盖勒格革面洗心了，怎么可能。

日子一天天的过，在巡演还有几场就要圆满收官的时候，利亚姆还是没忍住从包里翻出了已经揉成一团的电话号码，摊平整齐，拿了一根烟和纸走到宾馆的阳台上，在黑暗中给对方打了电话。

利亚姆在晚风中点燃了自己的烟，深深吸了一口，拿着手机的手摩着边缘，再没有比等那一声声的提示音更让人烦躁的了，利亚姆骂着自己傻逼，骂着诺尔盖勒格傻逼，骂着开这个该死的宾馆的人傻逼，世界上的所有人好像都在利亚姆等对方接电话的时候成了一个大傻逼。

“Yep？“

在过去了半世纪之久之后，电话终于通了，一声沉闷的问询，对方心情并不怎么样。

“You cunt.”

“……”

电话那头看来已经知道打电话的人是谁了，对方没再说话，周围也没有一点声响，像是在录音室。

“Why not reply？”

“I am sick.”

“……”

“is that all?”电话那头有些不耐烦，悉悉索索的衣服摩擦声，脚步声，以及一声打火机点燃的声音。

“you smoke when you are fucking sick?”

“I do whatever I want.”

“yeah,yeah, you cunt, you should tell me.”

“Tell you what.”

“Tell me you are fucking ill.”

“……”

“Are you all right now?”

“Yeah.”

“you should tell me, fucker.”

“……”

“I will finish my tour next week.”

“……”

“Anything say to me?”

“Nope.”

“Bastard.”

“……”  
“Say anything, you cunt.”

“I have nothing to say.”

“Yeah, that’s why you become a boring bastard, you are never true to yourself.”

“shut the fuck up.”

“no, that’s the truth, cunt.”

“Bullshits.”

“Do you want to see me?“

“Not really.”

“But I want to see you, anywhere, fucking cheap hotel, your studio, bar, whatever.”

“……”

“Are you in studio?”

“Yeah.”

“Alone?”

“Um.”

“Then play me something.”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“Play me something, old man, I want to hear it.”

电话那头沉默了一会，一声座椅起身的声音，和手机被搁在桌子上的碰撞声，几分钟后，音响传出了吉他声。

“Quite a good tone, man, what’s the name of it.”

对方拿起手机后，利亚姆问。

“Dead in the water.”

“Don’t favour the name.”

“Who cares.”

“You are not happy, old man.”

“……”

“You could be, cunt. Bring Oasis back.”

“Not fancy me anymore.”  
利亚姆抽了口烟，听电话那头的音乐。

“I will not beg you, cunt, but I will wait, yeah, I am also a cunt, but whatever, I will wait for a reunion, that’s the compromise I made for you cunt.”利亚姆道。

电话那头的诺尔没再说话，那个在采访里滔滔不绝扯淡的逼现在比谁都要沉默。利亚姆分不清哪个才是真实的诺尔，那个安静的蓝色头像里的诺尔，还是现在屁话也说不出的诺尔，他都能想象得出自己哥皱着眉头抽烟的样子。

利亚姆摸不着头脑，他也没打算去理解自己哥脑子里到底在想什么，就像他过去四十几年从来没搞懂的那样。但意外利亚姆没有为此感到愤怒，骂诺尔是个贱人，也许是自己哥刚大病初愈，也或许是他给自己放了一首还不赖的歌，也或许是利亚姆觉得自己已经是个成熟的，宽宏大量的逼了。

“Do you want to meet me?”

利亚姆再一次问诺尔。

晚风习习，利亚姆抽完了一根烟，把熄灭的烟夹在手指间，等电话那头的回话。

“I don’t know.”

许久，一声沉沉的呼气声之后，对方回答了利亚姆，带着些鼻音，像是感冒刚好的样子。

利亚姆听了开始没什么所谓的笑起来。

“You don’t want us to meet when we are sixty right? That’s not a fucking proper time to have sex, man.”

  
  
Chapter 6  
Notes:

车，注意避雷……

  
  


6.

再没有比利亚姆更傻逼的人在了，他花了二十分钟选了一款自己的心爱香水，结果见到自己哥的时候对方是个鼻子已经堵成智障的逼了。

“你不是说你病他妈好了吗？”

利亚姆以为自己能挺淡定的和诺尔见面的，见到彼此互相道个晚上好，喝杯酒，扯个淡，然后在几杯度数不太高的甜酒下去之后再跟对方来一句“你看，我们都表现的不错了，现在可以一块去房间过个美好的，互相都爽到的夜晚了。”

怎么可能。

利亚姆见到诺尔盖勒格那个逼的时候就知道自己不可能跟诺尔淡定坐在酒吧角落聊聊今天伦敦的天气好坏，中饭吃什么晚饭吃什么，明天几点工作……这些老友见面时候的寒暄暖场对话，利亚姆在见到诺尔的那一刻就明白了，那个戴着淡色墨镜，穿着件骚包蓝色衬衫的老男人，陌生，讨人厌的，自大的逼。就是这么个贱人，在伦敦懒洋洋的下午抽着烟在那等他。

有一瞬间，利亚姆在诺尔那张不再年轻的侧脸上看到了二十几年前的诺尔，对方也是这样在曼彻斯特的街角等他，抽着烟，柔软的棕发在曼彻斯特浑浊的阳光下泛着光，在那了无生气的地方等利亚姆去排练室，那时候刚满二十岁的利亚姆没有告诉诺尔，那是他他妈最帅的时候。

无数个日日夜夜，现在诺尔盖勒格依旧如初吗，利亚姆不知道，他在见到诺尔之前脑内那些快要挤破他头脑的问题都已经被他忘得精光了，“为什么那年要像个贱人一样解散绿洲？”“你后悔吗？”“你为什么变了这么多？”“你到底在想什么？”“为什么不重组？”，所有所有，利亚姆都忘光了。包括那些畅想的美好平和的酒间对话和循循渐进的互相交心妥协，利亚姆在见到诺尔盖勒格的那刻就知道他自己是个高估了自己和诺尔的傻逼，他和他哥都是傻逼，一个脑内除了碰对方之外再没有别的一点想法的傻逼。

在那个廉价的宾馆房间，利亚姆干了他这几年最蠢的事情。他们两在门一关就开始在那接吻，诺尔盖勒格堵的难以呼吸的鼻子让他们的接吻像是要弄死另一个，利亚姆啃咬着对方的唇，伸入诺尔因为感冒而温热的口腔，他和诺尔紧紧靠着劣质的木门，把对方挤压在自己的怀抱和木门之间，劣质的木门在他们的动作下发出几声声响。

诺尔把手扣着利亚姆的腰胯，摩挲着，没多久，就因为快要窒息而死推开了利亚姆。

“fuck off, Liam, I can’t fucking breathe.”

“no, old man.”利亚姆把诺尔抱着，他把诺尔几乎是锁在门与他的拥抱之间，对方无处可去，“I won’t let you go anywhere this time.”

“I am not going anywhere.”诺尔任着自己弟弟的无理取闹，说的话带着鼻音，感冒刚好的病人。

“Oh, you will go, I know you will, just like you always did in the past twenty fucking years, but whatever, old man, I miss you.”利亚姆道。

他把跟过去那样埋在诺尔的肩膀和脖子间，呼吸着，炽热的气息和对方身上的体温让利亚姆觉得面颊发烫，不再是柔软的，瘦的没肉的诺尔盖勒格了，现在的诺尔只穿着衬衫，用些力贴着对方的肩膀是硬的肩胛骨，带着一点香水的味道，诺尔从不像利亚姆那样用香水，跟个买不起香水的逼一样，吝啬的在身上喷一点，你得把脸凑到对方衣服上才能闻到淡淡的香根草香。

如果利亚姆再那么诚恳一点点，那他就会跟诺尔说，你他妈再不能离开我了，你得一辈子在我身边。但利亚姆还是没开口，把自己的哥哥那么抱着，估计是他也不知道怎么能让诺尔盖勒格这个贱人别再像个随时会失踪的逼一样了，现在，是的至少现在他确确实实摸着诺尔的背，他的头发，额头能切实地贴着对方的肩膀，一个真实存在的诺尔盖勒格。

“yeah, I know.”诺尔道。

这间闷热狭小的宾馆气温估计比室外还要高几度，不然的话，利亚姆也不会像是刚唱完演唱会那样的流汗了。

不，这都不是关键，关键是诺尔盖勒格这个逼过了这多年后仍然手腕娴熟的让利亚姆要昏厥过去，他发誓也不相信诺尔盖勒格自他们解散后没有和男人上过床。怎么可能，简直可笑。

诺尔插入他的时候，利亚姆疼的脑门子要裂开了，他紧紧闭着眼，为自己这几年纯洁的节欲生活默默哀叹，不似从前，这几年利亚姆的性生活可能比自己哥还少，绿洲时期利亚姆可以大大方方跟上诺尔上床的节奏，可换做现在，利亚姆快要窒息了，他找不到自己换气的机会，一点不像他。他的腰快要断了，这不能怪他不是吗，他才不是那个二十出头可以任诺尔盖勒格这个贱人折腾的逼了，拜托，他都快四十六了。

“You don’t have sex recently？“诺尔像是觉出了自己弟弟的僵硬，在床上紧紧皱眉，脸色通红的呼吸着，诺尔扣着对方汗湿的腰，拇指按着柔软温热的皮肤。

“Yeah, guess what, cunt.”利亚姆抽气，他疼得眼角出了泪，跟咸湿的汗水混在了一块。

“That’s not rock n roll, is it, maybe boy?”诺尔觉得自己弟弟这副样子也很勾人，低下头去吸允对方汗湿的脖子，床上的人发出阵阵的闷哼。

“Shut up……”

两人也再没有闲情逸致地互嘲，动作在情欲的浸润下变得失控，越来越急促的交合，谁都没再能控制下这带着些发泄意味的性事。

高潮的时候，利亚姆扣着诺尔后颈的手深深的嵌进了对方汗湿的脖子间，几乎出血。

疼痛，快感，已经控制不住的眼泪让利亚姆快要昏厥。

等到他再次醒来的时候，房间已经浸泡在了伦敦的黄昏之中，一切都宛如末世一般，诺尔盖勒格因为感冒而很快就睡着了，他没有碰利亚姆，在他身旁像是他过去在曼彻斯特的家中那样侧身安静睡着，无害而平静。

利亚姆浑身的骨头都如同被拆散重组那样酸痛，脱力感和性事后的酥麻让他觉得自己不再年轻了，没有了过去做完一场爱还有精力开一场演唱会了，利亚姆现在连爬起床去洗澡的力气都没有。

和几年未见的哥哥见了面，然后上了床，搞得两人都筋疲力尽，再傻逼没有了。他们之间就没有相安无事坐在席间平静聊天的选项，就像那些成熟的乐队人会干的那样。

“我要重组”，“你甚至愿意给人去暖场也不要和自己弟弟组一个劲爆了的乐队”，“你在想什么？”

利亚姆那些打算质问自己哥哥良心的问题也被他忘了精光。

他揉了揉还湿润的眼睛，听着廉价宾馆里摆放的时钟发出滴答滴答的声响。

身侧的人沉睡后平稳的呼吸声，这里不是曼彻斯特，不是二十年前，不是他们一无所有的时候，诺尔盖勒格的呼吸声几乎让利亚姆想掉眼泪。

“When will you come back to me, cunt.”

利亚姆把手背搁在了自己的眼睛上，黄昏沉入黑暗，在他自己也因为困顿而睡着之前，他问了一句不会有答案的问话。

你什么时候回来，贱人？

  
  
Chapter 7  


7

利亚姆从未和现在一样感到头疼。

这不仅是生理上的头疼，自他和诺尔见面之后他腰酸背痛了一个礼拜，生理上的，还有心理上罪恶感带来的疼痛。

他以为他能和诺尔盖勒格见一次面，上过一次床，换回自己哥哥想要重组的心的。结果重组的影子屁也没有，每当利亚姆想跟诺尔那个贱人认真探讨一下需不需要对几百万英国摇滚粉丝负责的时候，那个贱人都会无比恶心的把利亚姆的性欲勾得说不出一句话，把手伸进他的牛仔裤，几下动作，利亚姆就成傻逼了。

利亚姆穿着黑色的派克衫，在饭桌前沉吟许久，他甚至连平日里最喜欢的蜂蜜薄烤饼都没了胃口吃。他的手机静静躺在牛奶杯旁，时不时亮起几个提示框，再暗下去，利亚姆不想看邮件，不想看推特，他开始自我欺骗，只要不打开推特，他还是能忍住和诺尔盖勒格见面的。

利亚姆自从开始节欲生活之后过得再清淡没有了，晨跑，健康饮食，少抽烟喝酒，还喝着营养师给他推荐的对嗓子好的蜂蜜茶，这哪是摇滚乐手，这他妈是七十几岁没事干的老头才会过得生活。拜此所赐，利亚姆盖勒格现在和自己的哥哥比起来就跟被弄着玩一样，诺尔也估计出了自己弟弟内心那耐着不说的饥渴，二十多年的放荡生活习惯留下的一堆臭毛病。

对方总能在利亚姆心理防线最弱的时候感觉出来，怎么做到的？诺尔盖勒格这个贱人难道会天文观像吗？每次，每次都会恰恰好好在利亚姆忍着内心欲火煎熬无比的时刻察觉出来，简直比雷达还准。

那之后，他和诺尔又上了几次床，一次比一次糟糕，利亚姆觉得自己已经上瘾了，诺尔盖勒格让他爽到次次都掉眼泪，那种只有在绿洲时期的疯狂生活才感受到的快感让利亚姆根本说不出一个不字。他无比悔恨自己怎么就那么贱，让诺尔操他，还他妈是无偿的。

要是前几次他还说得过去的话，那后来几次利亚姆也没借口为自己开脱了，那个说着“快一点”“诺尔，摸我，我想射了。””这他妈太爽了”的逼也确确实实叫利亚姆盖勒格。

利亚姆从未感到过如此大的压力过。

诺尔盖勒格那个贱人呢？

他看起来好极了，一点都没有被搅乱心绪，宣传的采访依旧侃侃而谈，哪怕可能脖子上还留着利亚姆几天前掐出红痧的指甲印，推特时不时更新几条新专辑的巡演的日期，毫无愧疚赚着单飞后的可怜暖场费。

Pax Deorum也很久没有更新，他们私信的对话还是在利亚姆巡演的最后几天。这个账号和他们那些毫无意义的对话都跟利亚姆混乱的八月巡演一块，淹没在了他记忆不太好的脑内。

取而代之的是让利亚姆快要抓狂的，名叫“过去”的狗屁幻觉。那个破烂的爱尔兰酒馆，跟曼彻斯特一样荒废的街道，刺鼻的空气清新剂，和能让他脑门做疼的空调嗡鸣声，还有一个能切实摸得到的诺尔盖勒格。

一个会等他来的诺尔盖勒格。

黄昏时分，喧杂的酒馆吧台，诺尔盖勒格会戴着墨镜在那抽烟，烟雾缭绕，周围的下班蓝领在昏暗的酒吧里喝酒打牌，大声笑着，聊几天前在附近看到的金发女郎，或许是Billie Holiday那慵懒的歌声让利亚姆自进酒吧的那一刻就忘记了深深折磨他的所有罪恶感，美妙的歌声如同情人的怀抱，利亚姆看着那个穿着衬衫，耸肩双肘撑着吧台的背影，好了，利亚姆知道自己又一次，或是又是无数次的要干蠢事了。

一个戒断失败的逼，忍不住诱惑的可怜货，一个忘记了他见诺尔盖勒格初衷的傻逼。

第二天利亚姆会在昏沉的伦敦早晨醒来，四处一片黑暗，他会把自己洗得干干净净，身上的所有汗水和昨晚情事的粘腻都用宾馆里的无味沐浴露洗得一点不剩，他给自己倒一杯水，有些脱力地穿上自己的衣服，不去看自己下腹的斑斑吻痕，也不去看还在床上沉睡的诺尔。

奇怪的是，每次情事过后的清晨，利亚姆的大脑比平时任何一刻都清醒，好了，自己和自己的哥哥上了床，对方现在还像个傻逼一样睡在床上，现在是清晨六点，伦敦几月几号，接下来他还得打一辆出租回自己的家准备去电台采访；利亚姆原以为醒来之后他会被这么混乱的生活搞崩溃，但意外他感觉好极了。

离开之前，利亚姆把那件黑色派克衫拉得到顶，一点看不出自己身上的一寸肌肤之后才算罢休，利亚姆在那昏暗的房间走到床侧，弯下腰，把脸埋进还在沉睡的诺尔的肩膀之间，抱住对方，跟告别似的，给对方一个吻。

有时这个贱人会醒，大多时候则不，床上的人会侧开头，像是被一只烦人的猫打扰了睡梦，皱了皱眉头。

“Good morning, cunt, and good bye.”利亚姆还是觉得自己傻逼，他甚至有着想再脱了衣服和自己哥睡一觉的冲动。

“....what’s the time.”诺尔会问。

“six, or maybe half past six, who knows.”

“……”对方可能是被自己弟弟这么早起的傻逼行为搞得无语了，沉沉呼了一口气，侧过脸，想再睡一会补前一个晚上消耗的体力。

“I’m leaving then.”

“Yep.”

“See you later, fucker.”

床上的人没有反应，利亚姆给了对方一个拥抱，把脸埋在那还温热的脖子间，留下了一个吻。

再没有比现在更好脾气的诺尔盖勒格了。

那是一个黑夜渐渐淡去，天边的白色开始晕染开的美丽早晨，利亚姆在还是暗色的街道抽着烟，等一辆准备结束夜班的出租车的到来，还未褪去的街灯，天色微亮，清凉晨风让这个世界显得温柔无比。

利亚姆翻看着手机上高飞鸟的官方账号，点开了诺尔盖勒格的巡演日期，英国伦敦，下个月的一个周末，和对方过去几十年的习惯一样，利亚姆数了数今天的日子，不长，一个月都不到，二十几天，分成几个礼拜，他和诺尔盖勒格能见面也就顶多那么几次。

利亚姆抽了一口烟，关上了手机。

这可不是一个想事情的好时间，利亚姆默默想着，他身上的皮肤还有洗完澡后的湿气，在早晨的凉风中甚至有些冷，利亚姆缩了缩脖子，想起了昨天晚上皮肤相贴的灼烫体温。噢，该死的，利亚姆咒骂了一声，挠了挠头发。

最后三次，最后两次，最后一次，结束以后就再也不会见那个贱人，利亚姆心里赌下誓，说到做到了，他可不是那个再会犯贱，什么也不懂的傻逼了。

晨风温柔，几个刚出门的老妇人温和而缓慢的脚步走在刚刚微亮的伦敦清晨，完全没有在意到一个穿着黑色派克衫在那神色凝重的男人，晨光开始铺散在这个还在沉睡的城市中，一个美丽，充满希望的早晨。

谁都不会在意谁的前一个晚上发生了什么，无聊也好，放荡也好，都在清晨随着水汽蒸发散去，早晨是最纯洁的一刻，哪怕利亚姆，他揉了揉眼睛，抽完了一根烟，再也没去想昨晚的情事和诺尔盖勒格，他的脑内的纷杂思绪已经被这个早晨的晨风吹得一点也不剩了。

你能跟过去说再见吗？

或许吧，再等等，等不得不说再见的那一刻到来之前。

  
  
Chapter 8  


8

诺尔盖勒格是本世纪最虚伪的逼。

一个胆小鬼，一个不负责任的逼，一个不知true to himself的傻逼。

利亚姆唯一记得诺尔对他说I love you是他们年轻时候在曼彻斯特的公寓喝的烂醉，磕了药，诺尔不小心把利亚姆当作是他的艳遇的时候。这个逼在醉醺醺地把自己的弟弟压在床上，狠狠操了一个晚上差点弄死从来没体验过这么激烈情事的利亚姆。醒来后诺尔像是第一次良心发现一样，无比温柔地帮利亚姆弄干净了身上的一片狼藉，给他吃消炎药，退烧药，抱着那个因为前一晚的荒唐情事而发起低烧的利亚姆，告诉他，i love you。

没有maybe you are my wonderwall，没有maybe we will live forever，也没有maybe i miss you。那个随时都能开脱自己的见鬼的maybe，利亚姆只有那么一次听过诺尔那么肯定地告诉他，是的，我是爱着你的。

“Anything say to me？”

他们最后一次见面的清晨，利亚姆问正在穿上衣服的诺尔。

一个阳光很好的伦敦早晨，淡色的，天空宛如绸带，日出在晨雾中缓缓绽放。

诺尔在晨光下看起来是个老成六十岁的逼，利亚姆不会跟诺尔一样，他会用他年轻时候不用的染发剂，而对方从来不屑于去染这些上了年纪的银色头发，任着他们告诉自己的主人，你不再年轻了。

“nope.”

“say you love me.”

“i love you.“

“.....”

反而是利亚姆被憋的说不出一句话，半晌，骂了一句cunt。

“You are lying.”

“Strangely enough, it’s the truth.”

“This is the Last Time we see each other.”

“Umm.”

“Will you miss me?”

“Yeah.”

利亚姆反而被对方如此诚恳的回答说的内心乱成一团，他是说，现在这个诺尔盖勒格跟被外星人洗脑了一样， 说着平日里打死也不会说的话。

“are you still fucking drunk？”

“are you？”

“come back to me then, you cunt”

“Maybe one day I will, but not now, Liam.”

“When is it, what’s the date, where?”

“one day.Maybe a fine weekend, if it’s a good weather.”

“Today is a fucking fine weather.”

“ not today, Liam.”

两人最后还是没讨论出到底伦敦哪一个晴天才是最好的晴天，适合重组的晴天，或许他们接下来得时时关注一下天气预报，找一个完美的晴天早上等对方的一个morning call，告诉自己，嘿兄弟，今天真是一个完美的日子，再适合重组没有了。

但现下，离诺尔盖勒格离开伦敦还有几个小时，他会去伦敦的盖特维克机场，寄托掉他不多的行李和为人暖场用的可怜乐器，不见踪影几个月，成一个再也摸不着看不见的逼。

利亚姆和自己的哥就那么没什么廉耻的在这家廉价的宾馆窗口接吻，两人也没管没拉上的窗帘外有没有人会看到他们搞在一块的样子，窗外能听得到鸟叫声，一个快要醒来的城市。

利亚姆把诺尔整理的干净的衬衫弄的一团糟，把手伸进自己哥的背，把手伸进对方已经穿戴整齐的牛仔裤中，碰对方没什么肉的臂。最后利亚姆抱着诺尔，把头搁在对方温暖的肩膀间。

“i‘m leaving，liam.” 

“i‘m not leaving, so fuck me again.”

就是在这么一个纯洁无比的早晨，离诺尔去机场还有几个小时，利亚姆被自己哥再上了一次，两人甚至没脱衣服，准确来说，只有利亚姆被脱了干净。

利亚姆觉得自己是纵欲过度了，这几个月他上床次数让他以为自己还在过二十岁的放荡生活。

在一片淡金色的晨光里，利亚姆被诺尔插到高潮，白浊的精液滴落在宾馆的地上，狼藉一片，利亚姆的背紧紧绷紧着，在诺尔抽出他的时候几乎跌到地上。

“You are doing a good job, my boy.”诺尔把自己软的直不起腰的弟弟弄到床上，给他好心盖上了被子。

“Yeah，you bet，fucking cunt.”利亚姆用手背盖着眼，胸膛起伏，任由诺尔那个贱人摸自己的头发。

“say goodbye to me.”

“no way.”

“then good bye，liam.”

“ not fucking goodbye, i wait you cunt to come back to me one day.”

“it will be a long time.”

“Who cares, I am younger than you cunt.”

诺尔难得被自己弟弟的嘲讽逗笑了，笑了几声，跟年轻时候那样摸着利亚姆的短发，耳垂，然后握了握对方汗湿的后颈。

“have a nice sleep. liam”

很多个早晨过去，直到利亚姆都忘记了今天是几年几号几月的时候，他又鬼使神差的打开了pax Deorum那个账号。就跟利亚姆赌誓的那样，他说到做到，在诺尔巡演之后他没有一次手贱去打开这个流淌着蓝色运河图片的头像。诺尔巡演开始结束，几个月过去，久到两人那几个月的事情都如同夏末的一阵凉风，在夕阳里一吹就散，了无踪迹。

利亚姆在某个很好的早晨，心情无比平静的他觉得能淡定的打开那个蓝色运河的账号，看看对方在干什么了，账号还是那么可怜，只有几个上了年纪的曼城和绿洲的足球同好，对方最后一次更新是诺尔在日本巡演的时候，几张当地的照片，美丽的东京夜景，街头年轻的情侣在夜晚甜蜜拥抱的样子，以及一张不像是东京，坐满外国人的破烂酒吧的照片，灯光氤氲，一个穿着黑色大衣的男人坐在吧台抽烟的样子。

意外的，这条推特引起了那几个为数不多的粉丝的注意

“why are you posting a guy？we need to see beauties！”

一个中年曼城粉丝对对方的审美感到不解。

更有直接一点的摇滚粉丝开始质问起了发这条推特的人的性取向。

正常点的则会说，哦不错的夜景，东京是个美丽的城市，那个人是谁？你的朋友？你的熟人？他在等你吗？

而这个账号就跟本人一样，对于那些冷嘲热讽一点都不感冒，像是没看见一样，只挑了几个用着温和日常照的正常关注者回复了一句。

“Someone I loved deeply once before.”

“how about now？ mate.”

“I dont know，still loving？I guess.“

“you should tell him, mate，or he won't know this.”

“Nah. I prefer writing. a love letter maybe....”

那天，利亚姆难得没有去晨跑，一旁经过的戴比问他为什么他的脸看起来这么红，而在关上手机的几十分钟过去，利亚姆还是像个逼一样心跳跟刚跑完晨跑一样乱成一团。

那天是个不错的伦敦清晨，阳光把地面照的一片淡金色。

利亚姆告诉黛比，他收到了一封一个肉麻粉丝写的情书。

  
  
Chapter 9  
End Notes:

真的通篇都在搞黄啊……

  
  


番外 情人

“I think my dad is having a love affair.”

某日，阿奈丝点开了自己的line的聊天群，在一个名叫“作业互助小组“的傻逼组群发了这样一句消息，组的群员只有三人，巧的是，三个人的姓名认证的姓氏都是G开头的。

“That’s not news to me.”头像是个性感红唇的金发美人，标着基因的昵称的账号很快就回复了，上一秒他还在和另一个黑白头像的人聊着最近很火的底特律变人游戏，里面的那个克洛伊的金发小姐姐让他神魂颠倒了。

“That is ! you idiot. I swear.”阿奈丝愤愤回道，心想不能只有自己被这件糟心事弄得心神不安。

“Yeah, how so?”基因完全不屑于阿奈丝发来的赌誓他会惊讶的狂言。

“Because I think its uncle Liam, your dad, idiots.”阿奈丝回道。

几秒沉默，可能那两个前几秒还在讨论底特律游戏的人突然被告知自己的爸和他们的叔叔有一腿这个消息的劲爆性,还没回过神来。

“Spare them, they are just two old boring men.”黑白头像的列侬回道.

“Bullshits, Anais, I don’t believe a word you say.”基因比自己的哥哥反应要激动一些，还发了一个气愤冒烟的表情。

为此，阿奈丝在自己几千张的自拍照里找到了那张几天前她存的，在她拍的照片风格里格格不入的酒吧照片，发给了那两个依然不信她的话的傻子。

“It’s your dad, isn’t it?”阿奈丝为自己拿出的证据洋洋得意起来。

“It’s just a back, it doesn’t mean a shit.”基因道。

确实，正如对方所说，这是一张拍摄暧昧的照片，昏暗的酒吧让一切色调都变成了暗色系，哪怕是照片里的主角，也只有一个背影，穿着一件黑色的大衣，不是利亚姆盖勒格常穿的派克衫，或许头发很像，但在灯光下连对方的头发是不是棕色都说不准，更别提那已经快糊成劣质色情片的画质了，那个抽烟的侧脸根本分辨不出五官。

“That’s my instinct, it’s uncle Liam.” 阿奈丝坚持道。

“Your instincts even can’t make you pass your math tests.”基因发了一个笑哭的表情，幸灾乐祸。

阿奈丝为此将表情包里的所有中指都送给了对方，一气之下把基因踢出了这个群组，然后在等列侬开口前就关上了Line，阿奈丝暂时不想看到自己的两个糟糕表兄弟。她再次打开了自己的相册，在五颜六色的照片里找到了那张昏暗的照片，沉重的色调，冷冰冰的氛围，阿奈丝已经能打赌这张照片是她父亲照得了，就跟对方手机里拍摄大多照片一个风格。

阿奈丝拿到这张照片纯属意外，那天她手机没电了，周末照例到父亲家的阿奈丝让诺尔给她拍一张照，好让她新交的男朋友别以为她失联了。结果就是阿奈丝在挑选一张自己看起来没有被诺尔那忧郁的拍摄风格影响的照片时，发现了现在存在她手里的背影照片。

阿奈丝也不知道自己为什么要这么较真一张模糊得看不清脸的照片，是利亚姆叔叔又如何，不是对方又如何，阿奈丝觉得自己太较真了，就跟列侬说得那样，放过这两个已经快要半百的老家伙吧。可阿奈丝还是忍不住一次次翻看那张自己父亲拍的照片，她的好奇心从来没有像现在这么强烈过，或许是因为跟父亲日常生活中的整洁有序的照片不同，那是个破烂的酒馆，里面的人都在抽烟喝酒，不是诺尔会去的酒吧，也或许是拍照的主角在鸭黄色的灯光下披了一层柔光，镜头暧昧，是有亲密关系的人才会有的视角。

伦敦入秋的某个早上，阿奈丝告诉自己刚结束巡演的父亲，她要去参加利亚姆叔叔的生日派对。对方则坐在沙发上，看着早间无聊的伦敦旅游介绍节目，一副没有睡醒的样子。

“I am going to Uncle Liam’s birthday party.”

“right.”

“you allow me to go there?”

“Why not?”诺尔靠着沙发，没什么反应，”it’s our business, not your and his, go if you want to.”

说得阿奈丝一句话也没有。

“Have you seen Uncle Liam recently?”阿奈丝还是没忍住问了自己的父亲，估计是这个温柔的早晨诺尔看起来心情还不错，对方还有着耐心看旅游节目的扯淡。

“No, Anais, not really.”诺尔道。

阿奈丝没再敢问那过去呢，过去的几年你有没有见过利亚姆叔叔，和他私下里见过面，你们有没有在酒吧见过面一块喝酒，或是做些什么，哪怕她迫切地想要听自己的父亲告诉自己一个答案，但在对方开口叫自己“Anais”而不是”my darling“，”my angel“的时候，她就知道诺尔的耐心快要耗尽了。

“So how is your little detective game?”派对上，列侬穿着一身休闲装，问阿奈丝。

阿奈丝喝着香槟酒，今天派对上基因盖勒格一句话也没和她说，还在为她几个礼拜前踢他出群的事斤斤计较着。

“No clue.”阿奈丝直言不讳，她压根不知道自己的父亲在想什么。

“Well, I will do you a favor.”列侬看起来懒洋洋的，估计是这个派对上唯一一个心不在焉的人，周围的喧闹一点没让这个困顿的年轻人活跃起来，”I will show you his wardrobe.”

别墅的二楼一下子安静下来，列侬打开了走廊尽头的一间房门，里面是他父亲放衣服的衣帽间，两排落地玻璃镜后是宽敞的衣柜，各式各样的衣服，大多都是暗色系的，黑色派克衫为主，还有长的大衣，夏天穿的t恤，丝巾，各式各样。

“when was the photo? Better recently, he threw quite a lot last year.”列侬翻看着自己父亲的衣服，对方这几年的衣服都是深色为主，没有了早年那些亮色，大多都是穿着舒适的款。

每一件都像是照片里的黑色大衣，阿奈丝研究着模糊的图片，觉得哪一件都像，或是都不像。列侬看了看手机，比阿奈丝更熟悉这几百件的衣服里哪些摆在哪，挑出了几件和照片里相像的黑色大衣。

“You seem not interested.”

“No, I am not.”列侬耸了耸肩，看了这几件衣服都不像是手机里的那款，就把他们放回了原处，好让自己的父亲别察觉到他又偷偷跑到他的衣橱里找衣服穿了。

“What if it’s true? They are having a love affair.”阿奈丝简直不可思议，列侬根本不在意自己的父亲和他叔叔的关系。

“so what, anyone can have a relationship.”列侬道，“we never know what happened between them, do we?”

正如列侬所说，阿奈丝对于年轻时候的父亲和利亚姆叔叔一无所知，小时候的模糊记忆，父亲乐队纪录片的寥寥几段影像，曼彻斯特的浑浊天空，年轻时候的父亲和利亚姆叔叔，他们如同跟现在脱节分离的一段故事，和现在的两人毫无干系。

“By the way, have you forgiven gene? If so, invite him into your group again, he is waiting.”

列侬在离开衣帽间的时候告诉阿奈丝，自己的弟弟正在等她把他重新拉回那个“作业互助小组”。

“I don’t believe it.”阿奈丝道，她才不相信基因是个会在意自己有没有拉回他的人。

“He is, trust me, I know him quite well.”列侬道。

席间，阿奈丝看到利亚姆没有穿平日里的黑色派克衫，开着暖气的大厅里对方身着一件黑色的宽松长袖，牛仔裤，不像阿奈丝常参加的其他派对那样身着西装革履，阿奈丝很少见对方穿西装。利亚姆正在和人聊天，手里拿着一杯喝了一半的杜松子酒，另一手插在牛仔裤中。对方看起来并没有因为席间缺了几个人而感到不快。

四十六岁的利亚姆盖勒格，和已经五十出头的父亲，阿奈丝的年龄乘上一倍也没有他们大。阿奈丝这个年龄的时候他们在做什么？

“Hey，why are you staring at my dad.”基因凑过来问阿奈丝。

“I am not staring at your dad.”阿奈丝不耐烦。

“You are, have you asked him about the photo.”基因看阿奈丝没有不理她，继续问着，显然已经忘记了几个礼拜前的吵架了。

“No, I am not that crazy yet.”阿奈丝翻了个白眼，心想谁会直接跑去问自己的叔叔，您是不是我父亲手机里的那个秘密情人？简直荒唐。

“I can ask for you.”基因道，”if you call me mr gene Gallagher, I will do it.”

“Piss off, you big idiot.”阿奈丝心想列侬刚刚肯定是在骗她，这个讨厌鬼除了惹她生气之外还能做什么。

日色渐落，一天的派对快要收尾的时候，阿奈丝以为她再也找不到那张照片的真实主人时，喝的已经面色微红的利亚姆的手机响了，客人陆陆续续的已经离场，利亚姆看了一眼手机号码，走到了后花园去接了。

阿奈丝看对方的背影正抽着烟，在点着暖色的灯光的花坛旁低头听电话那头的人声。烟雾袅袅，一个寂静的黄昏。

阿奈丝帮着收拾着桌上的餐盘，在走过客厅进厨房的时候，听对方那随风而进的对话。

“You should come, cunt, it’s snobbish to talk through the phone.”

之后，再无什么回应，只剩下客厅里优柔的女声乐曲和傍晚的虫鸣。

夜幕降临，一切都收拾干净之后，阿奈丝准备离开。喝得面颊泛红的利亚姆盖勒格在阿奈丝临走时拥抱了自己的侄女。

“Goodbye, Anais.”利亚姆对阿奈丝说。

阿奈丝看了看眼前人的眼睛，绿色的，在灯光下像是深邃不见底的大海。

“Uncle Liam, who is calling?”阿奈丝问。

“An old friend of mine.”

“So did you have your answer? Anais Holmes?”

夜晚，和列侬顺路回去的时候，对方问阿奈丝。

“Not calling me like that, I don’t know.”阿奈丝觉得列侬是个比自己父亲还会嘲讽人的家伙。

“why you care, Anais, its never interesting to read an out fashioned story.”

“You can’t call your dad’s story out fashioned.”

“I could, actually.”列侬一边抽着烟，一边在夜色降落的伦敦缓缓走着，他估计接下来还会到伦敦的酒吧喝一顿。

“What does it matter? Anyway, they were lovers, they had sex once，or many times before, they met secretly, so what?”

“But they are cheating us.”

“you don’t want your dad to tell you I am having sex with your uncle, right? Its their business.”

“you talk like my father.”

“I can understand what your father is thinking, but not my father, unfortunately.”

夜路漫漫，入秋的伦敦晚风吹得阿奈丝感到几丝凉意，她翻看着自己的手机，里面的相册里还留着那张昏暗的背影，阿奈丝想了几秒，把那张照片给删除了。手机的屏幕泛着荧光，她点开了自己的line群，那个起着喜剧般名字的群，把那个用大胸金发美人做头像的人再一次拉回了这个小组。

“I think you are right, Lennon.”

那天晚上，阿奈丝的手机被几十条基因发来的聒噪信息刷了屏，她在回家后看见自己的父亲已经没有坐在沙发上看无聊的肥皂剧了，对方正在整理着书房里的东西。

“can I see these，dad?”

阿奈丝凑近看，几本相册正叠在父亲成排的唱片墙旁。

“If you want.”

阿奈丝翻看着那些老旧的相片，一本不知道是何年何月拍的照片集，里面显然不是伦敦，灰蒙蒙的天空，暗色的绿色草坪，是早年诺尔还在曼彻斯特时候拍的照片。

利亚姆叔叔，今天的派对主角，在相片里还是穿着蓝色短袖，二十左右的年轻人，一个和周围格格不入的美丽的面孔。

“How old was uncle Liam at that time?”阿奈丝在昏暗的书房灯光下指了指照片里的人。

“17，I guess.”诺尔眯起眼，看了看照片上的人。

“how old were you，Dad？“

“22.”诺尔道。

阿奈丝看着几张照片里，那个有着棕色头发的少年大笑着抱着自己父亲的样子。

“You both looked happy in the photo.”阿奈丝直接把自己内心的想法说了出来。

“Yeah, best of us.”

  



End file.
